Lilium
by Lilith D
Summary: Esta es la segunda parte de Huyendo del infierno (o Escapando del infierno), aquí se da a conocer la historia de Lilium, un personaje original que une los mundos de la saga Dark hunter y Kuroshitsuji. Para quienes no han leído la historia anterior quizás no entiendan el comienzo de esto, pero luego la historia se explica por si sola. Pasen y lean no se arrepentirán. Gracias
1. Prólogo

**LILIUM**

 **Prólogo**

Al entrar al salón principal del palacio del Príncipe de las Tinieblas: Lucifer, Lilium vio en un rincón una jaula que albergaba a los dos sujetos a los que iba a buscar. Estaban sentados en el suelo, algo cabizbajos, pero al verla llegar, de inmediato se pusieron de pie.

\- ¡Akra! – dijo Sebastian, mientras Ciel solo la observaba esperanzado.

Desde su trono, Lucifer contemplaba la escena, complacido.

\- Veo que has conseguido llegar hasta aquí. – Dijo Lucifer, y luego rió. – No esperaba que vinieras en realidad. Debo reconocer que siento curiosidad del por qué te interesa salvarlos, después de todo solo son un demonio y un humano, que ahora es inmortal, pero sigue siendo un humano para mí. – Como si él no supiera el verdadero motivo, pero quería oírlo de los propios labios de la chthonian.

\- No he venido aquí para darte explicaciones de mis actos, sino para llevármelos. El demonio al que capturaste me pertenece, estamos vinculados. En cuanto al humano, me lo llevo porque "así" lo quiero. – dijo ella, haciendo énfasis en la palabra _así_.

Lucifer nuevamente rió y se acercó a Lilium. Tomó su rostro en sus manos, y acercó su cara.

\- Tan arrogante como todos los chthonian, ustedes nunca aprenden ¿verdad? Dime ¿Qué podrías hacer en mi contra? ¿Matarme? ¿Podrías realmente? Soy necesario para mantener el equilibrio, y no hay absolutamente nadie que pueda reemplazarme.

\- Quizás no pueda matarte, pero te haré sentir dolor, como no tienes idea.

\- ¡Dolor! – exclamó el príncipe de las tinieblas, alejándose de ella. – Yo inventé esa palabra. Nadie puede hacer sentir dolor como yo, y lo sabes. Además el dolor es tan placentero a veces, especialmente cuando se lo infliges a otros.

\- Si, si – dijo ella, despreocupada. – Vamos a lo importante ¿quieres? Me los llevo y tú te quedas aquí.

\- Pero lo importante es que en realidad no quiero dártelos. ¿Notas lo que tienen en sus cuellos?

La chthonian miró a Ciel y Sebastian, notando que llevaban collares alrededor de sus cuellos, muy similares a los que usaban los demonios vinculados.

\- No puedes vincularlos a ti, no a menos que ellos quieran.

\- Mira más de cerca querida, no son collares de esclavos, son de enlace. El ahora llamado Sebastian es un demonio y como tal responderá ante mí mientras este en el inframundo, no importa lo vinculado que este contigo. Como está enlazado a Ciel, lamentablemente deberán estar juntos o morirán ¿ves que interesante?

Mientras Lucifer hablaba Lilium se acercaba a la gran jaula para ver más de cerca los collares, y constatar las palabras del Príncipe de las Tinieblas. Lo notó, el material de los collares y las palabras de un lenguaje antiguo, ya muerto, grabadas en ellos.

\- Ahora, querida ¿en qué estábamos? Oh, sabes que solo quien ponga los collares puede quitarlos ¿verdad? – Lucifer rió de forma macabra, sabiendo que había ganado el juego.

Las miradas de Ciel y Lilium se cruzaron. La confianza en ella que reflejaban los ojos azules del conde la desarmaron. ¿Cómo podría fallarle? Solo había un poder que podría librarlos de los collares aparte de Lucifer, y ese poder la odiaba, además solo hacía tratos con demonios. Jaden no la ayudaría de nuevo.

Sebastian estaba serio, no compartía la misma confianza de Ciel.

Decidida, Lilium miró a Lucifer.

\- Está bien, ¿qué quieres a cambio de quitarles esos collares? – preguntó la Chthonian.

\- Fácil, tu vida.

\- ¡No! – la voz de Ciel se elevó. - ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Debe haber otra manera!

\- Lo siento, Ciel, pero no siempre tengo todas las respuestas. – Lilium le dio la espalda a Ciel y habló con Lucifer, con algo de ironía. – Sabes que no tienes el poder de matarme ¿verdad? No me puedes quitar la vida ¿quieres que lo haga yo por ti?

\- Tranquila, no es necesario, solo necesito un par de cosas, como… - Lucifer hizo aparecer un collar y una daga en sus manos – un collar de contención y una daga forjada en la fuente, bañada en la sangre de War.

Lilium lo miró sorprendida, no se lo esperaba.

\- War está en el inframundo de Hades convertido en piedra – dijo ella.

\- ¿Quién es War? ¿Qué es un collar de contención? – preguntó Ciel a Sebastian. Pero el demonio estaba demasiado atento a lo que ocurría entre los dos poderosos seres para contestar preguntas.

\- Sabía que algún día su sangre me sería de utilidad – Lucifer se acercó a la chthonian. – Así que ahora se tan amable de ponerte esto, y yo les quitaré sus collares a ellos.

Lilium tomó el collar de contención que le alargaba Lucifer, y luego miró a Ciel y Sebastian. Sabía que con el collar puesto no tendría ningún poder para defenderlos a ellos, o sacarlos de allí.

\- Primero libéralos del collar y abre la jaula, entonces me pondré esto – dijo ella, mirando de nuevo a Lucifer.

\- Querida ¿no confías en mí?

\- En lo más mínimo.

Lucifer rió de nuevo. Sabía que la tenía en sus manos, no había nada que ella no hiciera por Ciel, y eso sería su perdición. Además sabía que ella era demasiado honesta para no cumplir sus promesas.

Los collares de enlace de Ciel y Sebastian cayeron al suelo. Luego la jaula se abrió. Al verlo Lilium acercó el collar de contención que tenía en sus manos a su cuello.

\- ¡No Lilium, no puedes hacer esto! – Ciel aun no sabía lo que el collar podría hacerle, pero por la cara de satisfacción del Príncipe de las Tinieblas, no sería nada bueno. – Si es necesario daré mi al…

Lilium silenció a Ciel con sus poderes, sabiendo lo que él diría.

\- No puedes Ciel, si lo haces jamás estaremos juntos – dijo ella, luego le habló a Sebastian mentalmente. – _En cuanto salgan de aquí, llévatelo y cuídalo, no dejes que cometa alguna estupidez como entregar su alma a quien sea y por lo que sea, es una orden Sebastian. Cuídalo hasta el fin de sus días. Cundo sea el momento llévatelo sin mirar atrás, y sin perder tiempo._

\- Yes, my lady – dijo Sebastian, en voz alta, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Ciel miró a Sebastian, sin entender. Lilium se puso el collar al cuello. Un collar que parecía ser de cuero, pero que era de un material mucho mas arcano y poderoso en muchos sentidos. Los símbolos grabados brillaron durante un segundo cuando el collar se cerró, entonces Ciel pudo hablar de nuevo.

\- ¡Noooo! – gritó el conde.

\- Todo estará bien – dijo Lilium sonriendo.

\- Si, todo estará bien – Lucifer dio un paso hacia la chthonian y clavó en su pecho, justo en el corazón, la daga bañada en la sangre de War. Ella abrió mucho los ojos, por un dolor nuevo. El Príncipe de las Tinieblas se burló de ella. – Parece como un cuento de hadas, un estúpido cliché, pero tu punto débil no es otro más que el amor, ¿no es así?

\- Llévatelo de aquí, Sebastian – dijo la chthonian aun de pie, entonces Lucifer empujó más la daga en su pecho y ella cayó de rodillas. Ciel quiso acercarse, pero Sebastian lo detuvo. – ¡Ahora! – insistió la chthonian, mientras caía al suelo, desangrándose.

El demonio no se hizo repetir la orden y tomando a Ciel en brazos, o más bien, arrastrándolo, lo sacó de allí para aparecer en el mundo humano.

Una vez solos Lilium y Lucifer, la Chthonian lo miró con ira contenida, tratando de ponerse de pie, pero apenas alcanzó a arrodillarse.

\- No obtendrás lo que quieres… aun con la sangre de War en la daga no podrás matarme – dijo ella, con dificultad en la voz.

\- Créeme que lo obtendré… matarte es demasiado rápido… - Lucifer sonrió. De la nada apareció un cadáver junto a ellos. Frente a los ojos de Lilium el cadáver se transformó en la misma Lilium. – Me vasta con que todos crean que estás muerta… lo demás será para mi propia diversión.

El cadáver desapareció. Entonces Lucifer se acercó a la chthonian, quien se había quitado la daga del pecho. La tomó del cabello y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Estarás aquí por la eternidad y disfrutaré el torturarte – dijo él.

Ella intentó ponerse de pie, pero él no se lo permitió. Arrastrándola de los cabellos la condujo hasta las mazmorras que albergaban a sus víctimas. En una de ellas, individual, la arrojó con fuerza estrellándola contra la pared de piedra.

\- No podrás tenerme aquí para siempre – dijo Lilium, poniéndose de pie. Sus manos fueron hacia el collar de contención que tenía el cuello, pero con sus poderes anulados no podía quitárselo, no podía usar ninguno de sus poderes o fuerza extraordinaria, y tampoco podía morir.

\- En eso estás equivocada, te quedarás aquí todo el tiempo que yo quiera para mi disfrute. – Lucifer suspiró. – Amaré torturarte como no tienes idea. ¡Tú! ¡Impediste que Thorn continuara a mi lado, lo alejaste de los planes que tenía para él!

\- Ja, vive tu vida y deja a tu hijo vivir la que él quiera. Eres patético queriendo vivir la eternidad a través de tu hijo – dijo ella con burla. Pero luego se puso seria y agregó: - Jamás podrás usarlo para el motivo que lo engendraste y no sabes lo feliz que estoy de eso.

\- ¡TU! – Lucifer se fue contra ella.

Las ropas de Lilium desaparecieron de su cuerpo. Cadenas emergieron de las paredes que la sostuvieron en el aire de sus extremidades. Un látigo apareció en la mano de Lucifer, y los golpes con el comenzaron a llover en el pálido cuerpo de la chthonian, quien trataba de no quejarse de la severa paliza que estaba recibiendo.

Y ella sabía que esto solo sería el comienzo. Pero eso no importaba si garantizaba la seguridad de Ciel.

Su punto débil no era el amor, eran sus decisiones basadas en sus emociones y no en la racionalidad que toda la vida se dijo que debía tener.

XCXCX

N.A.: El prólogo de esta historia está dedicada a Monse, por su cumpleaños. ¡Felicidades!


	2. Capítulo 1: El Orígen

**Capitulo 1: El origen**

En el principio solo existía un poder que acumulaba toda la fuerza del Universo. Ese poder estaba en constante transformación y movimiento. Era la Fuente Primaria de la cual emergía todo.

El poder y la energía que poseía la hacían inestable, produciendo solo caos a su paso. Pero la Fuente quería algo más que caos, quería vida y belleza. Fue así como la Fuente creó a los primeros seis dioses, tres de la luz y creación, y tres de la oscuridad y la destrucción para que el equilibrio del universo se mantuviera. Porque no podía haber luz sin oscuridad, creación sin destrucción, vida sin muerte. La Fuente sabía que la existencia del Universo dependía de ese delicado balance.

Cam, Rezar y Verlyn, los dioses de la luz comenzaron a dar forma y crear belleza en la tierra. Además de eso crearon a sus primeros soldados, los Sephirii, crituras poderosas encargadas de mantener el orden en caso de ser necesario, solo como una precaución, sabiendo que los dioses oscuros estaban inclinados a la destrucción. La tierra era bella, pero solitaria, era necesario crear a alguien que la habitara. Los dioses se unieron y crearon a los primeros humanos a partir de una gota de sangre de Verlyn. Los esparcieron en algunos puntos de la tierra que consideraron aptos para su habitat. A cambio de su adoración les enseñaron algunas formas de sobrevivir.

Los dioses de la oscuridad vieron la creación de los dioses de luz. Ambiciosos como eran, quisieron que los humanos tambien los adoraran, pero ellos, como dioses de destrucción eran incapaces de acercarse a ellos de la misma manera o crear ese tipo de vida. Sintiéndose menospreciados se alzaron contra la Fuente primigenia para obtener más poder y hacerse con el control de todo. Dirigidos por Noir, el dios de la oscuridad, robaron poderes de la Fuente y el dios creó a los Malachai, una raza tan poderosa e inmortal como los Sephirii. Con este ejército, Noir y sus hermanas, Braith y Azura, tendrían la superioridad sobre los otros dioses.

Los dioses primigenios, sabiendose objeto de traición, desataron sobre los Malachai a su ejército de Sephirii. Los Malachai eran criaturas despiadadas y destructoras que llevaban la calamidad a los humanos que luchaban por sobrevivir.

Comenzó una guerra por el Primus Potis, el primer poder, en el que los humanos se vieron involucrados indirectamente, pero los dioses de la luz estaban seguros que los hermanos Jared y Jaden, comandantes de su ejército de Sephirii, los conducirían a la victoria. Mientras tanto los años de esta guerra seguían pasando y los humanos sufrían, creyéndose abandonados por sus dioses.

Otros dioses surgieron, aunque se mantenían al margen de la guerra entre los dioses primigenios. Ellos tenían sus propias batallas que librar.

Un clan de humanos se preparaba para la batalla. Su sacerdotisa guerrera, Lilium, había recibido una revelación de los dioses informándole que algunos Malachai los atacarían. El motivo: al clan de Lilium se le había confiado hacía un par de generaciones un amuleto que al poner sobre el pecho de un dios absorvía sus poderes temporalmente. Había sido creado por Verlyn como una forma de mantener a raya a algún dios de la oscuridad, lamentablemente jamás había sido probado en uno de ellos. Como no podían destruirlo, Verlyn había decidido ponerlo en las manos de una sacerdotisa guerrera de este clan, como simbolo de su alianza y protección a los humanos que allí habitaban.

Al ponerlo en manos de los humanos de vidas mortales, Verlyn se había asegurado que nadie estuviera en poder del amuleto por mucho tiempo. Y ahora era Lilium la encargada de protegerlo, como sacerdotisa del clan y su líder, además por su comunicación directa con Verlyn. Era apenas una niña cuando se le confió el tesoro de los dioses, comenzando su educación en el arte de la guerra e invocación de dioses.

Ahora ella tenía veintiun años, y no estaba en conocimiento del momento exacto en que los dioses habían entrado en guerra, Verlyn no le había dado esa información, pero su clan llevaba ya tres generaciones luchando.

Verlyn la había escogido a ella para comunicarse con el clan, incapaz de escapar a la belleza infantil de sus facciones la primera vez que la había visto, sabiendo en lo que se convertiría a futuro. Le atrajeron su cabello negro como ala de cuervo y sus vibrantes e inteligentes ojos azules.

Esa noche Lilium había convocado a Verlyn junto al roble sagrado como se le había enseñado cuando era apenas una niña. Lamentablemente el dios no tenía buenas noticias para ella.

\- ¡Pero debe haber algo que puedan hacer! – dijo la sacerdotisa al dios Verlyn, al enterarse que ellos no intervendrían en la batalla contra los Malachai.

\- En estos momentos no podemos hacer nada, nos atacan por todos los flancos… - el dios parecía algo avergonzado por lo que estaba a punto de decir. – Deberán protegerlo solos.

\- No sobreviviremos – ella se oía alarmada. – Será una masacre.

\- Lo lamento, Lilium, pero…

\- Si te llevas el medallón no hay motivo alguno por el que ellos vengan aquí – lo interrumpió ella.

\- Ellos vendrán de todos modos, con o sin medallón… lo sabes.

Si, ella lo sabía, de alguna forma en que no podía entender ella sabía cosas que no debería.

\- Por eso debes ayudarnos… por favor, algunos Sephirii que luchen a nuestro lado les dará esperanzas al clan.

\- Necesitamos a todos nuestros soldados. – Al ver el rostro de la chica, agregó: - Entiende, es por un bien mayor.

\- ¡¿Un bien mayor?! ¡Nos abandonan, eso sucede! ¡Somos como ganado para ustedes! ¡Los dioses nos abandonan!

\- ¡Lilium! – el dios se oía molesto, pero entendía el enfado de la humana.

Ella no se dejó amedrentar, estaba a punto de continuar con su reclamo cuando sintió el cambio en el amuleto que llevaba al cuello, ya no era el que había protegido desde los once años, era una copia. Miró al dios, sabiendo lo que había hecho. ¿Cómo era capaz de mirarla a la cara de esa manera después de traicionarlos? Ella y su clan serían el señuelo, los estaban usando para desviar la atención de Noir.

\- Estamos perdidos – dijo ella, en un susurro audible para el dios.

Lilium se dio la vuelta, abandonando el roble y al dios, sin decir nada, a pesar de que este la llamaba.

Ella atravesó las puertas de la precaria construcción que albergaba a sus soldados. Al primero que vio allí fue al joven Savitar que llegaba a recibirla.

Con apenas 15 años, Savitar se presentaba como un guerrero muy capaz. Lo que le faltaba en experiencia lo tenía en valor. Había sido encontrado en muy mal estado entre los cuerpos sin vida del resto de su propio clan cuando tenía siete años, en Eritara, su lugar de nacimiento. Los chotain le habían dado un refugio y una familia. Su tono de piel era un poco más oscura que la de Lilium y su clan, revelando que no era nativo de esa zona.

\- ¿Traes buenas noticias, hermana? – peguntó Savitar, llamándola así porque ella lo había adoptado como hermano en su escasa familia.

\- Ya lo sabrás cuando se lo comunique al resto del clan – dije Lilium, con la mirada seria, preocupando a Savitar.

Él la siguió donde el resto de hombres y mujeres que eran capaces de portar un arma, esperaban para la batalla que se avecinaba. El silencio se hizo de inmediato en el lugar. Todos querían oír las noticias que traía su líder.

\- Lamento traer malas noticias – dijo ella, no queriendo engañar a su gente en ningún sentido, - pero los dioses no nos darán apoyo en este combate que se avecina. – De inmediato comenzó el murmullo entre las tropas, matizado con algunos sonidos de protesta. – El dios Verlyn dice que ellos deben enfrentar su propia batalla y no pueden prescindir de ningún Sephirii…

\- Entonces que se lleve el amuleto – intervino Socar. – De esa manera Noir nos dejará en paz, es eso lo que quiere.

\- Aunque ya no tuviéramos el amuleto, seríamos atacados de igual forma, Socar, no hay nada que podamos hacer para impedir que los Malachai lleguen hasta aquí. De hecho… ya no lo tengo, esta – Lilium tomó el amuleto que colgaba de su cuello, - es solo una copia que Verlyn intercambió con la intención que seamos un señuelo para que ellos puedan atacarlos… pero les digo una cosa – ella elevó el tono de voz, dando énfasis en sus palabras, al notar como los miembros del clan intercambiaban miradas de preocupación, - ¡no necesitamos la ayuda mezquina de ningún dios, somos chotain y como tales no nos rendimos ante nadie! ¡No nos rendiremos ante ningún Malachai, y dejaremos nuestra sangre en el campo de batalla si es necesario, pero los chotain no se acobardan ante el enemigo, no retroceden y no necesitan la ayuda de dioses traidores que nos abandonan en nuestro peor momento!

Algunos se miraban asustados, otros asentían entendiendo las palabras de su líder y la convicción que se levantaba tras ellas.

\- Eso es blasfemia Lilium – interrumpió Socar de nuevo. – Los dioses se alzarán también contra nosotros por ese insulto.

\- ¿Qué parte de que nos abandonaron no entiendes, Socar? Nos han dejado solos para pelear sus batallas, no es a ellos a quienes debemos temer. Debemos temerle a nuestra propia cobardía, a las ansias de huir de esta lucha. Podemos irnos ahora mismo y escapar de los Malachai, pero eso solo servirá para que nos cacen como ratas. No sé ustedes, pero si he de morir que sea de pie, con la cabeza en alto y una espada en la mano, no ocultándome como una sabandija entre las rocas.

Socar no dijo nada esta vez. Muchos hombres y mujeres asintieron a las palabras de Lilium, entre ellos Savitar, quien estaba fascinado por el discurso. No era ningún cobarde y definitivamente no moriría con la cabeza metida entre las piernas, sino con la frente en alto, mirando a la muerte a los ojos.

\- ¡Somos Chotain no le tememos a nada! – gritó Cabas, un hombre de unos treinta años, de cabello castaño. – ¡Somos Chotain no nos rendimos ante nadie!

Lilium sonrió mientras las palabras de Cabas eran coreadas por la mayoría de los allí presentes. Si tenían que morir, entonces que así fuera.

Los ancianos y niños se habían refugiado en un lugar seguro junto a los hombres y mujeres que no podían pelear. Con ellos solo estaban un puñado de hombres que los defenderían en caso de ser necesario.

Lilium y su pequeño ejército de cien hombres y mujeres esperaba la aparición de los Malachai. El mismo dios Verlyn les había enseñado a trabajar los metales de manera que pudieran tener armas y escudos, pero sus armaduras eran de cuero de animales, nada que pudiera protegerlos realmente de un ataque de espadas, sino más bien para golpes y caídas. Pero se enfrentarían a lo más malo de la creación, criaturas que usaban un poder del que solo los inmortales eran capaces de defenderse.

La noche había llegado. Las tropas estaban atentas a cualquier señal del enemigo. Lilium esperaba junto a los demás, ya armada y lista. De la nada una imagen se formó en su cabeza, ella lo sabía, los Malachai aparecerían en medio de ellos en cualquier momento. No esperó más, comenzó a dar instrucciones y los hombres se movilizaron para ponerse en guardia. Su visión había sido correcta. Alrededor de medio centenar de Malachai aparecieron en medio de ellos. Si ella no los hubiera prevenidos, los Malachai habrían acabado con un tercio de ellos en apenas unos segundos.

La batalla comenzó. Sin piedad los Malachai atacaron diezmando a los humanos. Aunque desde el comienzo sabían que no tendrían oportunidad contra seres mucho más poderosos que ellos, el verlo y sentirlo en carne propia era diferente. El temor se filtró en sus corazones.

Lilium miró a su alrededor notando como los Chotain caían uno tras otro. Internamente maldijo a los dioses que permitían esto. Un Malachai la enfrentó. A pesar de que ella podía predecir sus movimientos, él se movía demasiado rápido para poder detenerlos todos. El Malachai le dio un golpe en el estómago con la empuñadura de la espada, lanzándola a un par de metros. Ella perdió el aire y el agarre de su espada. De espaldas en el suelo vio como el Malachai se acercaba. Él, de una patada la lanzó un par de metros más lejos.

Savitar, desde donde estaba luchando con un Malachai, notó lo que ocurría con Lilium y no fue el único. Socar también había visto como la sacerdotisa se arrastraba por el suelo tratando de alcanzar su espada mientras el Malachai caminaba tras ella, con paso lento, riendo, disfrutando del espectáculo de verla de esa manera.

\- Ella está perdida – dijo Socar - ¡Chotain, retirada!

\- ¡No puedes dejarla! – dijo Savitar, luego de alejarse del Malachai que él y otros hombres enfrentaban. Tomó a Socar del brazo, impidiéndole marcharse.

\- Ella ya esta muerta al igual que todos nosotros si seguimos aquí. – Socar desprendió su brazo del agarre de Savitar. - ¡Chotain retirada!

\- ¡Eres un cobarde!

Savitar se dio la vuelta para ir en ayuda de Lilium, pero era demasiado tarde, el Malachai se había cansado de contemplar sus esfuerzos por agarrar la espada y clavó la propia por la espalda de la sacerdotisa, atravesándole el corazón.

Gritando, Savitar corrió hacia el Malachai, quien de un golpe lo lanzó lejos, dejándolo inconsciente.

El resto de los Chotain que quedaban con vida, al ver muerta a su líder, siguieron las ordenes de Socar y emprendieron retirada.

Lilium se vio envuelta por la oscuridad absoluta, de la nada una imagen apareció frente a ella, como si estuviera viendo una imagen reflejada en el agua. Los Chotain se retiraban, pero eran perseguidos por los Malachai.

\- ¡Noooooo! – dijo ella, notando que no habría sobrevivientes si seguían asi. - ¿Dónde estoy? – Miró a todos lados viendo solo oscuridad. Entonces el reflejo le mostró su cuerpo sin vida en medio del campo de batalla. - ¿Estoy muerta?

\- Puedes regresar si lo deseas – una voz incorpórea que era imposible definir si era de hombre o mujer, resonó en la oscuridad. – Solo debes desearlo.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Lilium trató de identificar de donde provenía la voz, pero solo había oscuridad a su alrededor.

\- Tú lo pediste, en tu corazón lo sabes. Deseas que alguien mantenga los asuntos de los dioses lejos de los humanos. Puedo oirlo aunque no lo digas, Lilium.

\- ¿Estoy muerta? – repitió la pregunta.

\- Eso ya lo sabes… la pregunta en realidad es ¿regresaras y serás el arbitro que mantenga a los humanos lejos de las guerras de los dioses?

\- Si – ella no dudo en la respuesta. – Ellos en realidad no se preocupan por nosotros, solo quiero que se mantengan lejos.

\- Tu ya no eres humana, Lilium.

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- Si regresas ya no será como una humana, serás una Chthonian, otro ser más que mantendrá el equilibrio en la tierra.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eres?

\- Soy la Fuente de la cual emerge todo poder. Y los poderes que te confiero ahora provienen de mí. Tendrás los poderes de un dios, y deberás imponer las reglas para que las guerras de los dioses no masacren a los humanos de nuevo.

\- Si puedo salvar a mis hermanos, entonces haré lo que sea necesario.

\- Te lo repito, ya no eres humana, ahora eres única en tu especie.

\- No importa, los humanos siempre serán mis hermanos.

\- Entonces ya puedes renacer como lo que eres, una Chthonian.

\- Gracias por responder nuestro llamado – ella se inclinó en una reverencia. – Seré tu eterna devota y podrás contar conmigo para lo que desees por esto. Te pagaré por lo que haces en nuestro favor.

\- Recuerda esa promesa Chthonian, puede que un dia te cobre la palabra.

La voz y la oscuridad desaparecieron. Lilium sintió un fuerte dolor atravesando su pecho desde su espalda. Se puso de pie, encontrándose en el campo de batalla. Al mirar a su pecho vio la sangre derramada. Notó como la herida se cerraba. Tocó su espalda y notó lo mismo. Miró a su alrededor, viendo a algunos Malachai que remataban a los sobrevivientes. Uno de ellos estaba a punto de clavar la espada en Savitar. Lilium se movió hacia él a una velocidad mucho más rápida de lo que alguna vez se había movido. Estaba igualando la velocidad de los Malachai. De dos certeros golpes con una espada, que había aparecido en su mano cuando ella lo deseó, acabó con el Malachai, cercenándole la cabeza. Los otros cuatro Malachai en el lugar siguieron el mismo destino.

Ella no daba crédito a lo que sentía y lo que podía hacer. Notaba el poder recorriendo sus venas y estaba ansiosa por saber lo que podía hacer con sus recién adquiridos poderes. Pero lo primero era buscar sobrevivientes entre los hombres y mujeres diseminados a su alrededor.

Solo encontró a unos cuantos hombres vivos aun, entre ellos Savitar. Lilium los llevó hasta un lugar donde los cuidarían hasta que se recuperaran y luego se marchó. De alguna manera sabía que no podía caminar junto a ellos ahora. No era la misma y no estaba muy segura de lo que podía hacer. No quería lastimar a nadie y había estado a punto de quemar el lugar al pensar en un fuego para abrigar a los heridos. Necesitaba estudiar y controlar sus poderes antes de relacionarse con aquellos que quería proteger.

Lo peor para ella era controlar el ver el futuro o escuchar los pensamientos de los humanos cuando no quería hacerlo, por lo que su decisión de mantenerse alejada había sido acertada.

A pesar de que ya no confiaba en los dioses, ellos eran los únicos que podían ayudarle a controlar sus recien adquiridos poderes. Además no estaba muy segura de qué hacer respecto a las reglas que debía establecer entre los dioses.

Comenzaba su aprendizaje, solo esperaba no arruinarlo.

Verlyn no había acogido a la Chthonian de buena manera, y ella tampoco estaba interesada en mantener una relación cordial. Los dioses primigenios supieron cual era la labor de Lilium nada más verla. Eso despertó la desconfianza hacia ella, sin embargo, Verlyn le había permitido estar cerca de los Sephirii para poder saber un poco más de los poderes que tenía que controlar. El dios creía que dándole ayuda de alguna manera podría controlarla como lo hacía cuando ella era su sacerdotisa.

Lilium congenió con los hermanos Jared y Jaden. Ellos en ocasiones se burlaban de sus intentos por controlar sus poderes, pero eran un buen apoyo en su aprendizaje.

Habían pasado algunos años en el mundo humano. Lilium controlaba sus poderes a cabalidad. La guerra entre los dioses primigenios continuaba, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para acabarla, pero al menos habían dejado de lado a los humanos. Ellos ya no se veían involucrados.

Jaden, uno de los generales Sephirii, había conocido a una Malachai a quien debería haber matado, pero ella le suplicó que no lo hiciera, alegando que no quería seguir bajo las ordenes de Noir. Quería abandonarlo, pero tenía miedo de lo que él pudiera hacerle. Dira, la Malachai, se reunía de vez en cuando con el Sephiroth para darle información acerca de los movimientos de Noir, lo que les dio la ventaja en batalla en varias ocasiones. Poco a poco Jaden y Dira comenzaron algo parecido a una relación, hasta que un dia el Sephirot recibió la noticia de que Dira había sido descubierta y necesitaba de su ayuda para escapar de la muerte.

Jared, al enterarse de los pasos de su hermano se opuso a que este fuera a rescatar a la Malachai, le olía a trampa. Pidió ayuda a Lilium para convencer a su hermano, y a pesar de que la Chthonian le hizo ver todo lo que podía salir mal en su plan mal estructurado, el Sephiroth no escuchó razones y se negó a ser acompañado por su hermano y Lilium.

Jaden partió a Azmodea, el hogar de Noir. Un lugar que había sido apartado, durante la creación, por la Fuente, porque poseía todo lo feo y corrupto que había quedado en el Universo. Allí se internó por los pasillos sombríos y escabrosos hasta llegar a las mazmorras, donde encontró a Dira. Ella colgaba del techo, sujeta por unas cadenas, visiblemente herida y maltratada. Jaden la liberó y se preparó para salir de allí con ella, pero la Malachai lo apuñaló en el corazón. Él no pudo hacer nada ante el artero ataque. Mientras él caía al suelo, herido, ella se acercó sin dificultad. Las heridas que momentos antes ella tenía habían desaparecido, al igual que la apariencia cansada.

\- Los Sephirii son tan confiados – dijo ella, envolviendo alrededor del cuello de Jaden un collar de esclavo. – Ahora estaremos juntos para siempre mi querido Jaden… aunque no de la manera en que habías creído.

Los poderes de Jaden de inmediato quedaron limitados, a pesar de que trataba de atacarla no podía. El collar que ella había puesto en su cuello se lo impedía. Todo había sido una trampa, como Jared y Lilium le habían advertido.

Noir estaba más que satisfecho de su nueva captura y tenía planes magníficos para él. Experimentó con Jaden convirtiéndolo en algo más, una especie nueva, cuyos poderes estaban atados y a su servicio. Dira se lo había entregado en ofrenda y no había nada que Jaden pudiera hacer para liberarse. Estaba acabado. Eterno esclavo de Noir.

A oídos de Jared llegaron las noticias de lo sucedido con su hermano. No le dijo nada a los dioses primigenios, solo confió en Lilium para que fuera su apoyo en caso de ser necesario.

Los Malachai estaban siendo derrotados cada vez que se enfrentaban a los Sephirii. Los dioses de la luz estaban seguros de ganar, solo era cuestión de tiempo. Pero entonces Noir puso en marcha la segunda parte de su plan. Contactó a Jared y le mostró una imagen de su hermano en las mazorras de Azmodea, el sufrimiento al que lo sometía. Le prometió liberarlo si es que traicionaba a los suyos y los llevaba a una emboscada. Además debía asesinar a uno de los dioses. Jared aceptó. Su hermano era más importante para él que los dioses a los que servía.

Muchos Sephirii murieron en la emboscada, pero a Jared le fue imposible asesinar a uno de los dioses, y no fue porque no lo hubiese intentado. Fue descubierto y juzgado.

La Fuente le ofreció a Noir una tregua en esta lucha que no conducía a ninguna parte. La traición de uno de los suyos la había enfurecido y quería poner punto final a todo esto. Las condiciones de la tregua las hizo saber, a todos los dioses primigenios de luz y oscuridad, a través de Lilium. Ambos ejércitos, los Sephirii y los Malachai serían eliminados como muestra de buena fe, solo permanecería con vida aquel Sephirii traidor, Jared, a quien la Fuente decretó que sería un esclavo por la eternidad y debería sufrir de igual manera. Para mantener el equilibrio en el Universo tambien debería permanecer un Malachai con vida.

A Lilium las condiciones le parecieron exageradas, pero la Fuente le recordó que ella había prometido que podía contar con ella, y que le había dicho que en algún momento le devolvería el favor. La nombró la ejecutora de la Fuente y como tal, debió acabar con ambos ejércitos en presencia de los dioses. Por primera vez en su vida, mortal e inmortal, ella se sintió como una basura. Decidió que no quería seguir interviniendo en los asuntos de la Fuente, pero éste poder jamás la dejaría olvidar que ella le servía en realidad.

Jared fue puesto en manos de un demonio, al que debió llamar amo. Jaden quedó en manos de Noir, también en calidad de esclavo y le fue dado un nuevo trabajo. Apelando a que Jared no había cumplido su parte de asesinar a un dios, Noir había conservado a Jaden para si. Los dioses o Lilium no fueron capaces de hacer nada por él, ya no era un Sephirii, un demonio o un dios. Al igual que la Chthonian era una especie nueva y única.

Los años pasaron, nuevos dioses fueron apareciendo, de destrucción y creación, nuevos panteones que crearon a más humanos. También surgieron otros Chthonian, pero diferentes a la primera de ellos. Nuevas razas aparecieron, nuevos seres que buscaban conservar el equilibrio en el Universo. Si algo era creado también debía aparecer su contraparte.

Y entre todos ellos los humanos seguían profilerando y aprendiendo a sobrevivir. Los dioses los creaban con la intención de que los adoraran, ya que esto les daba más poder. Pero muchos de los dioses eran mezquinos y solo actuaban para su propio provecho, por tal motivo los Chthonian, reunidos junto con Lilium, dictaron sus leyes y no habría compasión para aquellos que las rompieran.

Comenzaron a llamar a los Chthonian "Asesinos de dioses", porque eran los únicos que podían asesinar a un dios sin que los poderes liberados de las deidades causaran desastres naturales que acabaran con humanos.

Un terremoto, una erupción volcánica, un tornado o una tormenta, no eran más que los poderes de un dios asesinado por otro dios regresando a la Fuente. Y como eso se llevaba consigo la vida de muchos humanos, los Chthonian impusieron severos castigos a los dioses que asesinaran a otros.

Pero eso sucedió cuando la tierra aún era joven… aun queda mucho por contar.


	3. Capitulo 2: Muerte y Renacimiento

**Capitulo 2: Muerte y Renacimiento**

Para que un Chthonian naciera primero debía morir. Ellos eran humanos que nacían con ciertos talentos y habilidades psíquicas, incluso sus cuerpos podían sanar más rápido que el resto de los humanos. Guerreros de tiempos antiguos que una vez muertos en el campo de batalla volvían a la vida como Chthonian, humanos con los poderes de un dios. Lilium, por ser la primera de ellos, en ocasiones los instruía en sus obligaciones, aunque no se llamaba a ella misma como una líder.

Quince años después de su propia muerte y renacimiento debió ver el renacimiento como Chthonian de su hermano adoptivo, Savitar. Una vez regresaban a la vida como Chthonian, sus ojos cambiaban a lavanda, violeta o morado, ese era su distintivo, una de las características físicas que los identificaba como raza. Cuando Lilium regresó a la vida sus ojos azules pasaron a ser violetas, y al regresar Savitar sus ojos verdes fueron color lavanda, aunque podían cambiar su apariencia si así lo deseaban, después de todo tenían los poderes de un dios. Otra característica era que todos ellos poseían una belleza y un atractivo sin igual, solo comparable a la de un dios y al resto de las criaturas sobrenaturales existentes. También la altura los caracterizaba, ninguno de ellos medía menos del metro ochenta y cinco. Lilium era la de menor estatura con un metro ochenta y cinco, Savitar medía dos metros siete.

Pasaron las décadas, los siglos, casi un milenio y un nuevo Chthonian, llamado, Shia nació. Tenía el cabello y los ojos negros, que pasaron a ser lavanda en la transición. De una altura considerable, pasaba el metro noventa, y con unos rasgos afilados de gran atractivo, se sintió atraído por Lilium, y con su encanto, frescura y sentido del humor terminó conquistándola.

Se unieron, prometiéndose el uno al otro en una ceremonia que tenía por testigo a la misma naturaleza, algunos años después de que Shia asumiera como Chthonian.

Unos siglos después de la unión, Lilium conoció a un demonio que causaba estragos en algunas pequeñas villas de humanos. Eran actos dañinos, casi infantiles. La Chthonian descubrió al responsable, Thorn. Un demonio, hijo de Lucifer, el Príncipe de las Tinieblas, y una benévola demonio Shedim.

Thorn era un demonio adolescente tratando de probarse a si mismo ante su padre. De alguna manera consideró que la mejor forma era llamar la atención de algún Chthonian y ganar una batalla contra alguno de ellos. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando el Chthonian apareció frente a él. Lilium no era lo que esperaba, alta, curvilínea y la mujer más hermosa que hubiese visto antes, con la apariencia de una joven de veintiun años humanos, unos ojos claros y honestos. El demonio esperaba a alguien más cruel y fornido. Ella tampoco emitía ningún poder sobrehumano, parecía una humana normal. Solo sus ojos revelaban su verdadera naturaleza. Sonrió con arrogancia, pero su sonrisa pronto fue borrada del rostro cuando Lilium lo tuvo en dos segundos contra el suelo.

Ese fue el momento en que su extraña relación comenzó. Ella le perdonó la vida porque sintió que Thorn era mucho más de lo que su apariencia de fanfarrón mostraba. Él podía ser salvado del destino que su padre quería para él, Thorn tenía la fuerza suficiente para resistirse al llamado del mal.

Se hizo costumbre en Thorn hacer alguna barbaridad para llamar la atención de la Chthonian, pero sin jamás tomar una vida humana.

Shia no entendía el por qué Lilium no mataba al demonio, pero ella siempre le decía lo mismo: que no lo merecía… aún.

La situación cambió una noche en que Thorn quemaba unos campos de cultivo, el primero que una pequeña tribu establecía. Los miembros de la tribu corrieron al campo para extinguir el fuego, pero fueron presa de las llamas y murieron en el lugar.

Lilium se enteró de esta situación y de inmediato enfrentó a Thorn. Él adoptó una actitud despreocupada, pero en el fondo no estaba seguro de que pensar al haber provocado la muerte de esos humanos. Ella decidió castigarlo de una manera que él jamás pudiera olvidar. Le quitó todos sus poderes y lo dejó reducido a la vida de un humano. Lilium no quiso arriegarse a que Thorn muriera de hambre o algun ataque por lo que le permitió seguir siendo inmortal, pero no podría teletransportarse al inframundo o a cualquier otro sitio. Tampoco procurarse comida a menos que fuera solo con sus propias manos.

Thorn estaba furioso con la Chthonian por el castigo que le había dado. Hubiese preferido ser asesinado por ella a que lo dejara reducido a casi un humano, a quienes despreciaba profundamente.

Ella fue muy clara, esa era una lección que debía aprender y cuando llegara el momento levantaría la restricción.

\- Aunque… - agregó ella – mi muerte también puede liberarte. Dime Thorn ¿te atreverías a matarme?

Y luego de dedicarle una sonrisa burlona ella se marchó de allí, dejándolo solo y molesto.

Los primeros días fueron difíciles para él, tenía hambre y nada que comer, salvo alguna fruta que pudiera obtener por ahí, pero eso no era suficiente. No tenía armas para cazar y su fuerza actual era la de un humano corriente. Luego de días de vagar, ocultándose de cualquier criatura sobrenatural, incluso de su padre, llegó a una aldea.

Él no quería ser descubierto por nadie, eso traería vergüenza sobre él, y algún posible atacante, ya que estaba indefenso, sin poderes. Eran muchos los demonios y otros seres que lo odiaban.

Pero su padre sabía de su condición y le exigió a Lilium que quitara la restricción de su hijo. Ella, por supuesto, se negó, diciéndole las mismas palabras que le había dicho a Thorn. Solo cuando ella quisiera y por los motivos correctos la restricción se levantaría, a menos que ella muriera antes.

Sin saber como, ni por que, Thorn fue acogido por una pareja de ancianos que habían perdido a todos sus hijos en las guerras que enfrentaban a veces a los humanos, como si no fuera suficiente la perdida de vidas por las condiciones en que vivían.

Lilium les había pedido a los ancianos que le dieran cobijo, advirtiéndoles del mal carácter de su invitado, sin comentarles que era un antiguo demonio. La anciana pareja había tenido un hijo como él, orgulloso y prepotente, había sido el primero en marcharse a la guerra y el primero en morir. En memoria de aquel hijo decidieron albergar a Thorn. La Chthonian esperaba que con eso el demonio aprendiera algo.

Pasaron algunos años y Thorn parecía más tranquilo. Podía decirse que incluso disfrutaba la vida entre esos ancianos, recibiendo cierto grado de afecto que jamás había tenido. ¿Y como podría recibir afecto de alguien cuando era el hijo de un demonio como Lucifer? Él podía ver lo mucho que esa pareja se amaba, como sonreían al mirarse en algun momento del día sin ningun motivo en especial. Como él besaba la sien de su esposa al pasar casualmente junto a ella.

Por lo pronto Lucifer había iniciado un plan para acabar con la Chthonian. Su consorte, Lilith, le había dado la idea.

\- No importa si eres un dios, un demonio o un Chthonian, no importa si pareciera que no tienes depredadores, siempre existe un punto débil en todas las criaturas y todos sabemos eso – había dicho Lilith.

\- Solo un Chthonian puede matar a otro, eso ya lo sé. Ese es su depredador natural. El problema es que no existe un Chthonian que quiera asesinarla – le respondió Lucifer.

\- Podemos hacer que alguno de ellos lo haga, solo hay que tocar las cuerdas adecuadas para obtener el resultado que queremos.

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente? – Lucifer miró a Lilith interesado.

\- Uno de mis hijos, los Lilim, ellos pueden entrar a los sueños de quien deseen. Allí todos son vulnerables y manipulables, algunos más que otros, te aseguro que entrando en los sueños del Chthonian adecuado y creando una paranoia en torno a Lilium, él terminara matándola por nosotros.

De esa manera comenzó el plan que pondría fin a la vida de la Chthonian. El elegido fue Shia, el esposo de Lilium. El Lilim entró en sus sueños y los plagó de pesadillas. En ellas Lilium lo traicionaba con Savitar o planeaba su muerte.

Con el paso del tiempo el Lilim se dio cuenta que las pesadillas donde Lilium traicionaba a su esposo con Savitar causaban más impacto que las de su propia muerte y empezó a explotar ese lado con más ahinco.

Shia despertaba malhumorado. Observaba y vigilaba a su esposa estrechamente, al punto que ella se sentía invadida en su espacio personal. Las discusiones comenzaron entre ambos y Lilium no entendía por qué a Shia le molestaba tanto que ella se reuniera con Savitar.

Por aquella época los Chthonian tenían una relación estrecha y pedían consejo a los Chthonian más antiguos entre los cuales estaban Lilium y Savitar. Además ellos se veían el uno al otro como hermanos. Era imposible para ella mantenerse alejada de Savitar.

Shia había perdido la sonrisa encantadora y el buen humor. Los detalles delicados con su esposa. Se había marchado el buen ambiente que existía entre ambos, por lo mismo ella pasaba menos tiempo en casa. Para Lilium nada había cambiado, ella seguía amándolo de la misma manera y seguía con la misma actitud, pero aun así prefería mantenerse alejada, no le gustaban las discusiones.

Una tarde en la que Shia espiaba a su esposa la descubrió hablando con Thorn, se reía con él. Eso lo molestó, habían pasado muchos días desde que no le dedicaba la misma sonrisa. Esa escena encendió los celos de Shia de nuevo. El demonio le comentaba a Lilium acerca de algunos hechos que era incapaz de entender.

A pesar del cambio que Lilium detectaba en Thorn consideraba que aun era muy pronto para levantar su castigo.

Al regresar a su casa Shia la encaró. La acusó de mantener a Thorn sin poderes y en el plano humano como una estrategia para tenerlo más cerca y convertirlo en su amante. Era difícil definir que es lo que sentía Lilium al oir esa acusación. Era una mezcla entre diversión, ira e incredulidad.

La discuión quedó en nada entre ellos. Lilium solo esperaba que a Shia se le pasara la paranoia y él solo tenía más dudas.

El Lilim aprovechó los temores del Chthonian para plagar sus sueños de escenas entre Lilium y Thorn. Durante un año envenenó su mente, primero con Savitar, luego con Thorn. Él y Lucifer estaban sorprendidos por la resistencia de Shia.

Pero los humanos son mortales y el anciano de la pareja, que albergaba a Thorn, murió al fin. Ella lo siguió poco tiempo después, muriendo de tristeza por perder a su ser más preciado.

Thorn había aprendido mucho de ellos. El apoyo que le das a las personas que amas. El sacrificio que eres capaz de hacer por ellos. Muy a su pesar lamentó la muerte de la pareja, pero era incapaz de reconocerlo aun. Sospechaba que dentro de él no había nada bueno que pudiera darle a alguien más.

Solo unos días despues que la anciana había muerto, mientras Shia dormía junto a su esposa, él tuvo una pesadilla en que Thorn entraba en su habitación para matarlo y quedarse con Lilium. En medio de la noche Shia descubrió a Lilium en la cama con Thorn y se fue sobre el demonio, apretando su garganta.

Lilium despertó sobresaltada al sentir que unos dedos se cerraban sobre su cuello. No entendía que estaba ocurriendo.

\- No te quedaras con ella, no lo permitiré – dijo Shia.

Lilium golpeó el brazo de Shia para que la soltara, sin entender esas palabras.

\- Ella es mia, mi esposa – dijo Shia de nuevo.

Entonces la Chthonian comprendió que el aun estaba dormido, soñando. Ella quiso hablar, pero el fuerte agarre en el cuello se lo impedía. Tampoco quería golpearlo con sus poderes, no era su culpa si estaba soñando. Aunque por ser un Chthonian también, sus poderes no iban a hacerle mucho daño, era la fuerza bruta lo que debía usar.

Shia hizo aparecer una daga en su mano, hecho que Lilium no notó hasta que ésta se clavó una vez en su pecho, muy cerca del corazón. La Chthonian entendió que el ataque era en serio, pero apenas podía moverse bajo el cuerpo de Shia. Se estaba mareando y no podía reunir fuerzas para quitarselo de encima.

Shia elevó la daga una vez más, entonces Lilium pudo verla con claridad, no era cualquier arma, la mataría si no hacía algo, pero fue incapaz de pensar cuando la segunda puñalada llegó y luego la tercera y una cuarta en el corazón. Lilium sabía que si la apuñalaba de nuevo no habría salvación. Ella dejó de luchar contra el agarre de su cuello y estiró una mano para tocar la mejilla de Shia justo cuando el Chthonian la apuñalaba por quinta vez y tercera vez en el corazón.

\- Shi…a – dijo ella al fin y luego todo se volvió negro.

Al sentir su toque y oir su voz, Shia al fin despertó de la pesadilla en la que estaba envuelto y vio a Lilium ensangretada bajo su cuerpo. Asustado e incapaz de pensar con claridad la observó durante varios minutos hasta que comprendió con claridad lo que había hecho, y que ella estaba muerta.

\- ¡Pero que he hecho! – casi gritó él. – Lilium, regresa, por favor. – Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

La sostuvo en sus brazos mientras la mecía, empapándose de la sangre de la Chthonian. Estuvo con ella de esa manera durante el resto de la noche y bien entrada la mañana, abrazándola, meciéndola y tarareando una canción para ella hasta que fue encontrado por Savitar, casi a mediodia.

Mientras tanto Thorn se dio cuenta que sus poderes habían regresado, y él tenía claro que Lilium no tenía intenciones de liberarlo tan pronto, lo que quería decir que ella estaba muerta. Esa sospecha y temor fue confirmada cuando su propio padre le dio la noticia, esperando que su hijo le diera las gracias por lo que había hecho, pero nada mas alejado de las intenciones de Thorn. Al contrario, con la excusa de que él quería ser él unico en encargarse de saldar cuentas con Lilium se alejó de su padre, pero algunos años más tarde comenzó a reclutar a los Hellchasers, quienes serían los encargados de mantener a raya a los demonios en el inframundo y que estos no causaran daño en el plano humano, como una forma de estar en paz con el recuerdo de Lilium. Y a pesar de su naturaleza demoníaca mantenía bajo control sus emociones solo por el recuerdo de la Chthonian.

Shia, por otro lado, fue acusado ante el resto de los Chthonian por el asesinato de Lilium. Las opiniones estaban divididas, para algunos Chthonian la muerte de Lilium significaba el poder alzarse con el poder dentro del grupo y hacer cambios en la forma en que estaban llevando las cosas, pero para otros era un crimen y querían la vida del culpable como pago. Shia no decía nada, la culpa lo carcomía en lo más profundo de su ser y estaba dispuesto a pagar con su vida si era necesario.

Savitar estaba furioso y harto de las maquinaciones que se formaban tras la muerte de la única familia que había tenido durante siglos. Tomó la justicia por su propia mano y asesinó a Shia de manera brutal. Entonces los Chthonian comenzaron a agredirse unos a otros, en defensa y condenando a Savitar por sus acciones.

El Chthonian Zebulon aprovechó este hecho para hacerse con el poder dentro del grupo, y desacreditando a Savitar a ojos de todos, ya que sabía que él era el más indicado para tomar el puesto de líder que supuestamente jamás había tenido Lilium, pero que todos sabían habían portado.

Una guerra civil comenzó entre los Chthonian.

Inmediatamente después de la muerte de Shia, su alma fue acogida en el inframundo, su cuerpo regenerado y cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo frente a él vio a dos de las personas más curiosas que viera jamás.

Con el cabello blanco azulado, los ojos rojos sin pupila, llevando un craneo sobre su cabeza y la apariencia de un adolescente, Ikaros, quien había nacido de la semilla caída al Océano de un dios, era el encargado de recibir a los futuros Mesías del Infierno. Junto a él, estaba su hermana adoptiva Sora, de cabello rosa rojizo y ojos azules, alguna vez había sido una ninfa de la justicia, y aunque podía adoptar la apariencia de una mujer adulta, prefería aparecer como una niña pequeña, guardando asi su energía para las batallas. Los Mesias del Infierno pertenecían a razas diversas, dioses, semidioses, humanos, demonios, angeles, etc., una vez que morían de forma violenta y sintiendo que jamás serían capaces de descansar en paz, eran escogidos para una nueva labor. Solo había diez de ellos cada vez, eran inmortales, pero aun asi podían morir, y cuando uno de ellos moría, entonces otro ser que reuniera las características necesarias se unía a ellos, conservando solo algunos de los poderes que poseían cuando estaban realmente vivos, y adoptando poderes nuevos.

Shia había oído hablar de ellos, pero jamás había conocido a uno. Los mismos Chthonian les habían dado el encargo de ser una especie de diplomáticos entre los distintos reinos que existían en el Inframundo. Ellos mantenían en cero las escaramuzas entre los distintos reinos de la muerte para que ninguno se alzara sobre los otros, Anubis, Hades, Lucifer, Noir, entre otras criaturas.

De esa manera Shia aceptó la propuesta de Ikaros y Sora, convirtiéndose en uno más de los Mesías del Infierno, sus ojos lavanda regresaron a ser negros, y perdió algunos de sus poderes de Chthonian, pero eso no era importante. Sabía que de alguna manera debía pagar por lo que había hecho y que mejor forma que vivir para siempre en el Inframundo.

Mientras que Shia aceptaba su nueva labor en el orden del Universo, los Chthonian seguían en su guerra civil. Algunos dioses, al ver este hecho, unieron fuerzas para crear a un ser capaz de eliminar a los Chthonian y de esa manera quitárselos de encima para siempre. Así nació War, una criatura creada solo para la guerra y la destrucción. Le otorgaron muchos dones destinados a acabar con los Chthonian.

War comenzó a cazarlos uno a uno, y asesinarlos, pero no solo eso, también generó caos entre los mismos dioses que lo habían creado. Él no tenía respeto por nada ni por nadie, solo estaba interesado en la destrucción, la muerte y el caos que podía crear a su alrededor.

Temporalmente los Chthonian hicieron una tregua para enfrentar este nuevo mal que surgía para acabarlos. E incluso algunos dioses se unieron a ellos para acabar con War. Despues de algunos meses y muchos Chthonian muertos, consiguieron tenderle una trampa a War y convertirlo en piedra junto a sus dos secuaces, Ker y Mache, para ser puestos en lo mas profundo del inframundo de Hades.

Savitar había salido muy mal herido de estas batallas, pasaron décadas para que pudiera recuperarse completamente de su batalla contra War. Pero había sobrevivido.

Los otros Chthonian sobrevivientes, menos de una decena, entre los que estaba Zebulon, también estaban mal heridos. Por este hecho decidieron prolongar la tregua y dividirse la tierra para vigilarla e impedir que los dioses involucraran a los humanos en sus conflictos. Savitar era el encargado de vigilar el sector de La Atlantida.

Pasaron algunos milenios, el orden natural del Universo seguía su curso. El equilibrio era lo más importante.

Una noche, en la isla de Dydimos una bebé fue dejada en la puerta de una pareja que no podía tener hijos. Él esposo era senador y mano derecha del rey Jerjes. Junto a la bebé lo único que había era un papel donde decía que el nombre de la niña era Lilium.

La pareja recibió a la bebé como un regalo de los dioses y la adoptaron como a una hija. De cabello negro y ojos violeta, la pequeña creció sana, hermosa y muy inteligente. Rodeada de amor. Sus padres la adoraban.

Por cosas del destino se hizo amiga del hijo rechazado del rey Jerjes de Dydimos, Acheron. Lo que había comenzado como compasión por la forma tan injusta en que el primogénito del rey era tratado, se convirtió en admiración y afecto.

Cuando ella tuvo la edad suficiente fue prometida en matrimonio. Este se celebraría cuando ella cumpliera los veinte, una edad avanzada para la época, pero sus padres eran reacios en dejarla ir.

Apenas unos días antes de este acontecimiento, Corban, su prometido, movido por la actitud sospechosa que había visto entre Styxx, el hermano gemelo de Acheron, y Lilium, y con varías copas sobre el cuerpo, la atacó la noche del cumpleaños de los principes.

Ella, llena de vergüenza, no le mencionó este hecho a nadie, ni siquiera a sus padres, pero secretamente formulaba un plan para no casarse con Corban. Incluso había planeado pedirle a Acheron que huyeran juntos. Esto jamás sucedió, porque días después de este hecho la diosa Atlante de la Destrucción, Apollymi, dejó caer su furia sobre el mundo a raíz de la muerte de su hijo.

Acheron había sido asesinado por el dios Apolo, debido a esto Apollymi, quien era su verdadera madre, arrasó con todo a su paso, hundiendo la Atlantida para siempre bajo el mar, y destruyendo a todo el panteón atlante.

Luego del desastre, Lilium vagaba por su casa derruida, buscando a sus padres. Los había encontrado bajo unas vigas, ambos muertos. La aparición de Savitar en ese momento impidió que ella se sumiera en la desesperación.

El Chthonian le contó quien era y cual era su labor en el mundo, le dijo que debía esperar el momento adecuado para que sus poderes despertaran y todo sería más claro para ella.

Savitar también tomó bajo su protección y entrenamiento a Acheron, una vez este fue resucitado para que su madre no provocara el fin del mundo, y fuera atrapada en Kalosis, el infierno Atlante. Él se había propuesto entrenar a ambos jóvenes para que ocuparan su lugar en el Universo, como dios y como Chthonian respectivamente.

Los humanos habían avanzado mucho en conocimiento y tecnología, pero con el acto destructivo de Apollymi la humanidad regresó a la edad de piedra y todo el conocimiento se perdió. Muy pocos humanos sobrevivieron a la furia de la diosa y debieron comenzar de nuevo.

Un año más tarde que Savitar encontrara a Lilium vagando herida entre los escombros de lo que había sido su casa, finalmente sus poderes despertaron y con ello los recuerdos de su vida pasada. Esto le afectó profundamente, especialmente la manera en que había sio asesinada y por la persona quien lo había hecho, pero ella era más fuerte que eso y se recuperó rapidamente.

La forma en que sus poderes despertaron había sido muy sencilla. Savitar la había apuñalado y sus poderes de Chthonian liberados. La muerte y resurrección era un cliché para ellos.

Su vida continuó, volvió a ver a Thorn con quien formó una relación de amistad extraña, aunque no tan profunda como la que tenía con Savitar y Acheron. Supo como Shia había terminado convirtiendose en un Mesias del Infierno, pero jamás intentó comunicarse con él, o informarle que estaba con vida. Cualquier sentimiento de amor hacia él había quedado en su vida anterior, no por la forma en que habían terminado las cosas entre ambos, sino porque a pesar de que ella tenía recuerdos de los momentos vividos con él, no ocurría lo mismo con los sentimientos o emociones, estas se habían perdido en el tiempo y espacio en los que su alma había vagado cuando dejó de existir.

Vivió un tiempo con Acheron, quien para ese entonces se encargaba de asesinar Daimon, una raza que absorvía las almas humanas, pero cuando recibió un cachorro were lobo decidió ir a vivir sola y creo Bascania, un castillo que se movía a donde ella quisiera.

Muchas cosas le sucedieron, detuvo el fin del mundo unas cuantas veces e impidió que muchos humanos murieran a causa de las guerrillas de los dioses, hasta que a fines del siglo XIX conoció a un noble inglés que había sido transformado en demonio gracias al deseo de alguien y el poder de Jaden: Ciel Phantomhive.

Ayudó a Ciel a convertirse de nuevo en humano, y se enamoró de él. Enlazó al demonio Sebastian Michaelis a ella, y se sacrificó para salvarlos a ambos de las manos de Lucifer.

Ellos, al igual que Acheron, Savitar y Thorn, creyeron que Lilium había muerto, pero la verdad es que ella quedó atrapada en el Infierno de Lucifer, durante más de un siglo, siendo torturada por el Principe de las Tinieblas.

 **N.A.:** Lamento mucho si no se entiende con claridad lo que quería relatar, pero deben entender que son miles de años de historia lo que quería plasmar en estos capitulos, que en primera instancia debía ser solo uno, "El Origen" y ya, para luego seguir con la historia en la parte donde se quedó el prólogo. Pero bueno… espero estos capítulos no sean muy tediosos, aunque reconozco que me hubiese gustado extenderme más en ciertas partes.

Lo otro que quería mencionar es acerca de los Mesías del Infierno, esto no pertenece a ningun panteon, leyenda o mitología en particular, es un tema que nació dentro de un rol en un foro, la primera mención la hizo una amiga, Mady, luego otras amigas, (Monse, Itzel y Ale), y yo fuimos agregando cosas, como la labor de estos mesías y su origen, además de crear a los diez mesías. Quiero mencionar que Ikaros pertenece a Mady, ella creó su perfil y Sora pertenece a Monse. Shia me pertenece todito a mí .

Quiero agradecer a las chicas ya mencionadas por permitirme usar a estos personajes y su historia, gracias, las quiero.

11


	4. Capitulo 3: Su infierno

**Capitulo 3: Su infierno**

 _ **Inglaterra, 1897**_

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Ciel había visto morir a Lilium. Ciel existía, no podía decir que vivía en realidad.

\- Lo que una vez se ha perdido, jamás será recuperado – se dijo a si mismo mientras observaba una copa de vino.

Las palabras de Lilium vienieron a su mente.

" _Quiero que sepas algo, Ciel. Es verdad que una vez pierdes algo, eso no puede ser recuperado. Pero puedes construir cosas nuevas, puedes experimentar y reconstruirte a ti mismo, no importa lo roto que estés. Los humanos no son tan débiles como para no poder sobreponerse"._

\- ¿My Lord?

Ciel miró a un lado, y vio a Sebastian observándole confundido.

\- ¿Dijo algo? – preguntó el demonio.

\- Nada Sebastian. ¿Ya está todo en orden?

\- Asi es, aquí están los documentos que debe firmar. Después de esto solo queda pagar el resto de la deuda a Valerius Magnus y ya no quedarán pendientes.

\- Lo haremos esta noche. Después de eso, desapareceremos, esta vez para siempre.

\- Como diga, joven amo.

\- Deja de llamarme joven amo, hace mucho que no soy tu amo. – Ciel le dedicó una sonrisa torcida. – Desde mañana dejaremos esta farsa.

\- Es la costumbre – Sebastian sonrió. – Supongo.

Después de la depresión inicial por la muerte de Lilium, Ciel había tomado una decisión, ya no quería pertenecer a este mundo, pero tampoco podía quitarse la vida. La inmortalidad nuevamente era una maldición, no solo para él, sino también para Sebastian, quien debía cumplir la última orden de su ama: protegerlo.

Ciel no sabía si Sebastian estaba bien con eso, y sinceramente en estos momentos no le importaba.

Sebastian se había llevado un nuevo chasco. Parecía una mala broma, pero luego de alimentarse de la sangre de Ciel una vez, el trato le había parecido justo. La inmortalidad de Ciel le daba un toque especial a su sangre, lo nutría, ya no era solo por saborear su alma.

Las empresas habían sido vendidas, y los documentos firmados legalmente para dejar la mansión a sus sirvientes, Mey Rin, Baldroy y Finny. También tenía el dinero suficiente para pagar su deuda a Valerius Magnus.

El dark hunter no estaba interesado realmente en recibir la devolución del dinero, ya que tenía más de lo que podía gastar, pero Ciel había insistido.

Luego de una conversación con Acheron, el dios le había asegurado que no existía ningún problema en que ocupara Bascania, el castillo itinerante de Lilium.

A pesar de que allí había muchos recuerdos de ella, y eso lo lastimaría, prefirió vivir allí. Quería que su vida eterna fuera recordándola. Así era su personalidad. Él no olvidaba jamás, ni sus buenos, ni malos momentos, tampoco el odio o el dolor, todo lo recibía y lo absorvía, asi sería para siempre.

Ya de noche Ciel y Sebastian fueron a ver a Valerius y la totalidad del dinero fue devuelta.

El dark hunter no tenía recuerdos de la muerte de Ciel. Acheron se había encargado de borrar de su memoria ese acontecimiento, por lo tanto no estaba al tanto de la inmortalidad del conde. Por otro lado, el antiguo general romano era lo suficientemente perceptivo para haber notado la cercanía de Ciel y Lilium, y como en esos días, algunos dark hunter estaban enterados de la muerte de la supuesta hermana de Acheron, incluido el romano, Valerius no podía evitar sentirse identificado con el conde. Con su pesar, con la eterna mirada de desolación en su rostro.

La conversación entre Ciel y el dark hunter no duró demasiado, no tenía mucho más que decir y Valeius lo entendía, después de todo él también lamentaba la muerte de quien había sido en cierta medida su mentora.

Al dia siguiente, luego de despedirse de sus sirvientes, Ciel abandonó nuevamente la mansión, con la seguridad de que esta vez no regresaría, y se instaló en Bascania con Sebastian y Phantom.

Los años comenzaron a pasar, un nuevo siglo, nuevos lugares, nuevos parajes. De vez en cuando inmortal y demonio se acercaban a la civilización, vieno la historia de la humanidad tomando caminos cada vez mas autodestructivos. Supieron de las guerras mundiales, incluso debieron llevar Bascania a otro sitio para evitar fuese bombardeado mientras estaban en Francia. Vieron como cambiaba el lenguaje, las modas, las actitudes de las personas. Apreciaron en su totalidad como la humanidad se sumergía en la llamada modernidad y como los viejos mitos, los antiguos dioses y espectros de la noche, demonios y criaturas sobrenaturales eran olvidadas, para dar paso a otros temores. Ahora sus dioses eran la tecnología y la ciencia, sus temores la misma maldad humana que parecía superar con creces la maldad de los demonios y criaturas que los acechaban en la oscuridad, aunque eso solo fuera aparente.

XCXCX

 _ **Reino de las Tinieblas de Lucifer, Siglo XXI**_

Lilium llevaba más de un siglo en una de los calabozos de Lucifer. El Príncipe de las Tinieblas se había encargado de torturarla personalmente durante las primeras décadas, pero luego fue compartiendo ese placer con otros de sus demonios, e incluso otros seres que odiaban a la chthonian.

Ella no había dormido desde el día que comenzó su tortura, tampoco se le permitía perder la conciencia, siempre existía alguien que la sacaba de la paz de la inconciencia, sin permitirle olvidar ni por un segundo donde se encontraba. No había comido o bebido algo en más de un siglo. La sed y el hambre roían sus entrañas, el cansancio la estaba volviendo loca. No solo su cuerpo estaba siendo torturado, sino también su mente.

Era sometida a latigazos, cortes, mutilaciones, quemaduras, y alucinaciones inducidas con vapores. Los escasos momentos en que no era torturada físicamente, un ruido molesto y constante no le permitía conciliar el sueño.

Durante las primeras décadas ella tenía la esperanza de que alguien la sacara de allí. Acheron, Savitar, Thorn, alguno de ellos, e incluso Ciel o Sebastian, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba, la esperanza murió. También había dejado de hablar. En un comienzo las maldiciones hacia Lucifer, sus comentarios sarcásticos y la forma en que se enfrentaba verbalmente con él, eran como una catarsis para la chthonian. Pero después de seis décadas ella había enmudecido, y eso no tenía ninguna relación con el hecho de que le habían cortado la lengua varias veces, ya que siempre se regeneraba.

Había momentos en que ella odiaba su inmortalidad. Odiaba que el Principe de las Tinieblas no supiera como matarla, aunque estaba segura de que si él lo hubiese sabido no la mataría, era más placentero para él torturarla por la eternidad.

Pasaba los días y las noches encadenada de alguna manera, inmovilizada la mayor parte del tiempo, colgando del techo, atada a un poste o a una de las paredes.

Durante el ultimo año el dios Apolo, el dios griego, había estado torturándola. De alguna manera se había enterado que estaba en los dominios de Lucifer y había hecho un trato con el Príncipe de las Tinieblas, Si antes Apolo le producía desagrado a la Chtonian, ahora era franca repulsión. El dios del sol griego no le había contado a nadie de su nuevo placer y se complacía en torturas humillantes más que dolorosas.

Pero de alguna u otra manera las cosas se saben y en el 2010, Noir, el dios primigenio de la Oscuridad, se enteró que la Chthonian era la prisionera de Lucifer y envió a algunos de sus esbirros a sacarla de las celdas del Príncipe de las Tinieblas, para que ocupara un lugar en sus propios calabozos.

Luego de un intento fallido, en 2009, para utilizar a los Oneroi, (específicamente a los Skoti, dioses del sueño que se alimentaban de las emociones humanas extremas que provocaban en ellos), para inflitrarse en los sueños de los dioses y de esa manera controlarlos o destruirlos y acabar con el panteón griego, Noir buscaba una nueva forma de llevar a cabo sus planes: destruir a los dioses y controlar sus poderes, para asi destruir a la humanidad y subyugar los poderes de la Fuente.

En su cabeza se forjó la idea de que si podía controlar los poderes de la Chthonian, podría destruir a sus enemigos.

Lilium fue "secuestrada" de la prisión de Lucifer y pasó a la de Noir, en una excelente actuación de los demonios del dios primigenio, quienes no fueron detectados. Si ella creía que los últimos cien años de su vida habían sido una tortura, se dio cuenta que Lucifer era un novato comparado con Noir, si lo que quería era causar dolor y humillación extrema.

Jaden, el sirviente menos gustoso de Noir, no estaba enterado de la nueva visita que tenía su jefe en las celdas. Y el dios primigenio se encargaría que asi siguiera siendo. Noir no dudaba que Jaden le fuera con la noticia a alguien más solo para fastidiar sus planes. El dios tenía muy claro que la lealtad de Jaden no estaba segura, solo le obedecía porque estaba obligado a ello. La tortura y las amenazas de muerte no doblegaban a Jaden, solo lo hacía la certeza de que Noir de desquitaría con aquellos que él amaba, si cruzaba del todo la línea. Hasta el momento Jaden había estado doblando las reglas, lo que le proporcionaba una tortura o dos, pero si se pasaba demasiado, Noir no tendría piedad.

La nueva celda de Lilium no era muy diferente a la anterior, pero la Chthonian no tuvo mucho tiempo para mirar a su alrededor, ya que lo primero que Noir hizo con ella fue ponerle una venda metalica que se ajustaba a sus ojos y se mantenía fija a sus sienes mediante dos clavos de hierro. El collar de contención seguía en su cuello.

Ella no dijo ni una palabra cuando Noir la enfrentó, solo salieron de sus labios gritos y lamentos cuando la tortura comenzó.

Noir tampoco le permitió dormir, comer o beber algo. Pero su tortura era más elaborada, explotaba con más ahínco aquellos puntos más sensibles. Como el cuerpo de la Chthonian se regeneraba constantemente, aunque últimamente de forma más lenta, no había piel cicatrizada o insensibilizada, por lo que la piel nueva y tersa debía aceptar el nuevo castigo.

Lucifer se enteró de la desaparición de la Chthonian, pero no supo quien la había liberado. Esto provocó la ira del Príncipe de las Tinieblas. Ira que dejó caer en aquellos demonios encargados de vigilarla.

Thorn, Savitar, Sebastian. Esas eran las posibilidades que barajaba Lucifer. Uno de ellos debía ser el responsable de la liberación de la Chthonian.

Los espías que envió con su hijo le aseguraron que Thorn no era el responsable. Pero ya no importaba como o quien le había ayudado a escapar, ahora lo importante era qué hacer para encontrarla, o mejor aun, que hacer para causarle mayor dolor.

Cuando quiso que uno de los Lilim sondeara los sueños de Ciel, descubrió que el humano inmortal no podía ser encontrado de esta forma o ninguna otra, al igual que el demonio Sebastian. Su ira aumentó y juró que las cosas no quedarían asi.

XCXCX

 _ **Azmodea, mediados del 2012**_

Sin la ayuda de Jaden era difícil para Noir encontrar la manera de manejar los poderes de Lilium, por lo que solo la mantenía en cautiverio, disfrutando de su tortura.

Uno de los sirvientes de Noir, el semidios Seth, estaba ocupando una de las celdas junto a la cual estaba Lilium. En ocasiones ella podía oir como era torturado también.

Seth había sido vendido de pequeño a Noir, hacía más de 4000 años. Todos en Azmodea lo llamaban el Guardián, solo eso, despojándolo de su nombre como si de una cosa se tratara. Sus poderes estaban limitados para uso de Noir, de no ser asi, Seth se habría largado de allí hacía mucho tiempo.

Seth no era una mala persona, al contrario, tenía un alma buena, que 4000 años de torturas no habían matado.

En Amodea solo había dolor y sufrimiento para quienes estaban a las órdenes de Noir. Y por querer cinco minutos de paz, Jaden le había dado al dios la clave para dominar los poderes de Seth cuando solo era un niño. Jaden lamentaba este hecho cada día de su vida.

De alguna manera Seth, al igual que Jaden, solía oponerse a Noir de forma verbal, ya que lamentablemente no tenían los poderes para desobedecer una orden a pesar del inmenso poder que cada uno albergaba en su interior.

Una forma que Seth encontró de oponerse a Noir fue liberando al Malachai, Adarian, el último de su especie. El Guardian tenían la esperanza que a su vez el Malachai lo ayudara a escapar, regresando por él, pero eso jamás ocurrió y Seth debió quedarse en Azmodea pagando por sus acciones.

Para conseguir algo de paz, Seth le prometió a Noir que le conseguiría la llave del Olimpo, para con ella acabar con los dioses griegos, pero no contó que en su misión conocería a una mitad Oneroi, mitad Katagaria, llamada Lydia, de quien se enamoraría. Para obtener la seguridad de la semidiosa, Seth se había sacrificado y por eso estaba nuevamente en los calabozos de Noir siendo torturado.

Uno de esos días, en algún momento del día o la noche, ya que era dificil saber allí lo que pasaba fuera, y menos aun si estaba cegada, Lilium había sido llevada a la misma celda donde estaba el Guardián, aunque ella no lo sabía tampoco.

Seth vio como la encadenaban a la pared de su celda, pero no dijo nada al respecto, ya que le era imposible hablar gracias al perno que tenía incrustado en la barbilla y atravesaba su lengua. De algua manera a Noir le causaba placer que Seth viera lo que le hacía a Lilium y que la Chthonian escuchara lo que le hacían al Guardian.

Sin saber cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que estaban allí juntos, en algún momento Seth y Lilium notaron que alguien llegaba al calabozo. Ninguno de los dos tenía fuerzas después de la última sesión de tortura.

Seth trató de apartarse de la persona que quitaba el pelo de su rostro. Lilium se mantuvo alerta, tratando de adivinar que ocurría allí.

\- Te dije que siempre vendría por ti.

Lilium escuchó las palabras. Era la voz de una mujer y parecían estar dirigidas a alguien más. Ella pensó que probablemente estaban dirigidas a quien compartía la celda con ella.

Al prestar más atención, Lilium notó que había más personas allí con la mujer que había hablado. Escuchó unas cadenas tintinear e imaginó que liberaban al otro prisionero. Una leve esperanza surgió dentro de ella, pero entonces esta desapareció tan rápido como había surgido. ¿Y si era otra forma de tortura? ¿Darle esperanzas para aplastarlas después?

\- No puedo ir. No estarás a salvo. – Esas palabras fueron dichas con dificultad. Lilium no estaba segura, pero parecían ser del otro prisionero.

\- No voy a dejarte aquí – dijo la mujer.

\- Sácala de aquí antes de que la encuentren – dijo la misma voz de antes, ahora furiosa. No parecía dirigirse a la mujer, sino a alguien más.

\- Creéme, he intentado meterle sentido común, pero no me quiere escuchar – dijo una tercera voz, un hombre. Una voz que le resultó familiar.

\- ¿Por qué los trajiste aquí? – preguntó la voz del primer hombre.

\- Solin me hizo una oferta que no pude rechazar. Creéme, violar la tregua que tengo con Noir no es algo que haga a la ligera. – Dijo una voz que esta vez Lilium reconoció perfectamente, era Thorn.

Lilium quiso moverse, decir algo, pero estaba demasiado agotada, además no pronunciaba palabras hacía décadas. Luego ignoró ese deseo de hacerse visible. Por lo que sabía todo era parte de una farsa más.

\- Me tengo que quedar… por favor – dijo la primera voz de hombre, el prisionero.

Lilium trató de ignorar las palabras que se decían todos ellos, no tenía nada que ver con ella, aún cuando Thorn estuviera allí, en el hipotético caso de que realmente fuera él. Trató de descansar, dormir o algo, perder la conciencia. Morir también habría sido bueno.

Quienes habían ido por Seth, eran Lydia, su padre Solin, los dioses egipcios Ma'at y Maahes, dirigidos por Thorn. Ellos finalemente convencieron al Guardian que podrían sacarlo de allí sin consecuencias para quien él amaba.

Cuando se retiraban Seth recordó a la mujer que compartía la celda con él. La señaló a sus salvadores, entre las sombras, apenas era visible, por eso no la habían notado antes.

Lo que ellos vieron fue a una silueta que si no hubiese sido señalada por Seth se habría confundido con parte del lugar. La diosa Ma'at se acercó más para ver quien era. Lilium estaba perdida en su propio mundo, había bloqueado las voces para no caer en lo que ella creía era una alucinación.

\- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Thorn.

\- No lo sé, solo se que Noir no la aprecia en nada.

Lilium estaba colgando de las cadenas que la mantenían a la pared, su cabello negro, largo y suelto que llegaba a la rodilla cubría parte de su cuerpo desnudo. Tenía cortes y moretones por todas partes, sangre seca pegada en algunos lugares.

\- Deberíamos llevarla para que no le diga a Noir lo que pasó aquí – dijo Solin.

\- Dudo que ella sea capaz de decir algo o que siquiera entienda lo que esta pasando aquí – dijo Maahes.

Ma'at se acercó más a Lilium y levantó su barbilla, que estaba inclinada sobre su pecho, pero el metal que cubría sus ojos no le permitían ver con claridad de quien se trataba.

\- Si es enemiga de Noir, debemos sacarla de aquí – dijo la diosa egipcia. – Pobrecita.

Thorn parecía molesto, no quería pasar allí más tiempo. Se acercó a Lilium y le quitó la venda metálica de los ojos, causándole gran dolor a la Chthonian. Lilium gimió y se retorció un poco en el lugar. Para Thorn fue como un golpe bajo el reconocerla.

\- ¿Es quien creo que es? – preguntó el dios Maahes.

\- Lilium – dijo Ma'at, llevándose una mano a la boca. – Creí que estaba muerta.

Lydia y Seth no tenían idea de quien era ella. Solin en cambio si la conocía, y como los demás estaba sorprendido.

No siguieron preguntándose más cosas, simplemente sacaron a los prisioneros de allí. Seth fue llevado a un lugar seguro y Thorn dijo que se encargaría de Lilium. La llevó a sus dominios para cuidar de ella, mientras los demás tomaban otro camino. Ya había cumplido su parte del trato y no le importaba lo que ocurriera con Seth y los demás.

\- Esta viva – susurró Thorn mientras limpiaba el cuerpo de la Chthonian con un paño húmedo. Entonces él notó el collar que ella llevaba al cuello y entendió algo de lo que había ocurrido. De inmediato le quitó el collar de contención.

Lilium se removió inquieta, notando algo suave bajo ella. Abrió los ojos y los volvió a cerrar encandilada. Hacía mucho que no veía la luz. Notó también que una fuerza renovadora la recorría, pero aun así estaba muy agotada para hacer alguna cosa.

\- ¿Lilium, puedes oírme? – preguntó Thorn, pero ella no respondió. – Está bien, solo descansa.

La chthonian nuevamente quiso desentenderse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Estaba segura que todo era una alucinación. El Thorn que estaba a su lado no podía ser real. No quería ser engañada de nuevo.

Cuando estaba en las celdas de Lucifer ya había pasado esto. Creía que alguien iba en su rescate para luego darse cuenta que todo era un truco psicológico del Principe de las Tinieblas. Esto la sumía aun más en la desesperación.

Esto solo era un truco de Noir, no podía ser real.

Truco o no, ella se vio sumida en el tan ansiado sueño. Abrazó la inconciencia y se perdió en ella, sin soñar nada.

Thorn se asustó un poco al verla así, sin despertar. Veló su sueño durante una semana completa, sin decirle a nadie que ella estaba allí. Incluso antes de irse Ma'at y los otros, les pidió que no dijeran a nadie que Lilium estaba allí con él porque quería saber lo que había ocurrido con ella antes. Ellos lo prometieron y no dijeron nada.

Aun dormida, pero con mucho mejor aspecto que el que tenía cuando fue liberada, Thorn la bañó y peinó sus cabellos. Le puso una túnica como única vestimenta y la dejó en su cama, esperando que ella despertara y le dijera como es que había terminado en las celdas de Noir.

XCXCX

N.A.: Este capítulo es más corto de los que estoy acostumbrada a escribir, pero creo que es suficiente.

Quiero dar las gracias a quienes leen, en especial a quienes comentan. También agradecer a quienes siguen la historia y eso. Ojala pudieran darme su opinión de esta cosa que está saliendo de mi cabeza.


	5. Capitulo 4: Un nuevo mundo

**Capitulo 4: Un nuevo mundo**

Thorn observaba a Lilium dormir. Estaba preocupado, quería despertarla, pero no se atrevía. Al menos el sueño profundo en el que estaba había conseguido que sus heridas sanaran y que apenas quedaran leves marcas en sus sienes, que estaba seguro, pronto desaparecerían.

Él se llamó idiota muchas veces al no comprobar por si mismo lo que le habían contado. Una parte de él, a la que no había escuchado, siempre le dijo que Lucifer no tenía el poder para matar a la chthonian, sin embargo había dado por terminada su vida. Pero lo que más repulsión le causaba de si, era el hecho de que se había sentido de cierto modo aliviado por la supuesta muerte de Lilium, porque sabía que ella jamás sería suya. El morir ella, significaba la muerte de una parte de si mismo que odiaba, aquella que sentía amor. Que sentía amor por ella.

Lilium se removió algo inquieta. Al abrir los ojos volvió a cerrarlos como si la luz la lastimara.

\- ¿Lilium? – preguntó Thorn, acercándose a la cama donde ella estaba.

Ella ignoró esa voz. Debía ser una alucinación inducida, alguna otra forma de torturarla, de darle esperanzas para luego romperlas. Lilium se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados y Thorn le tocó ligeramente la mano. Ella se tensó, el contacto era demasiado real para ser falso.

\- ¿Lilium estas bien? – preguntó él, retirando su mano.

Ella nuevamente no contestó, pero abrió los ojos, tratando de adaptarse a la luz hasta que pudo ver con normalidad. Thorn le habló otra vez, esta vez ella lo miró. Se veía tan real, tal cual como ella lo recordaba, aunque sin la armadura bañada en sangre que usaba para intimidar a los demás.

\- ¿Puedes oírme, Lilium? – Thorn la tomó de la mano de nuevo.

Lilium apartó su mano y lo miró molesta.

\- ¿Me reconoces? Soy yo, Thorn.

Ella miró hacia otro lado de la habitación sin contestar. Thorn no sabía que hacer. ¿Insistir? ¿Dejarla sola un momento?

\- Todo estará bien, ya estás salvo y no dejaré que te lleven – dijo al fin.

Lilium quiso decir que no podrían engañarla con ilusiones, pero la voz salió como un graznido, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin usar sus cuerdas vocales. Prefirió permanecer en silencio.

\- Con calma. – Thorn se sentó en la cama a su lado. – Solo relájate y podrás hablar con normalidad. – Le acarició la frente.

Al sentir el nuevo contacto Lilium se desesperó y una onda de energía apartó la mano de Thorn de si. Ambos sintieron la energía crepitando en la habitación. Lilium sintió la energía recorriendo su cuerpo, algo que no había sentido en las ilusiones anteriores. Se tocó el cuello y notó que el collar ya no estaba.

\- Lo retiré – dijo Thorn. – Ya no tienes el collar de contención.

Lentamente Lilium se sentó en la cama y miró a Thorn.

\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó ella, con la voz pastosa.

\- Soy yo, Thorn – él se le acercó.

\- No eres Thorn ¿Quién eres? Thorn no me miraría con esa cara de preocupación.

Esas palabras le dolieron.

\- Yo si me preocupo por ti, Lilium.

\- Esto no es real – la voz de Lilium poco a poco se oía más clara, pero aun no sonaba como Thorn la recordaba.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no es real?

\- Tú no existes, eres una alucinación, inducida por algún bastardo que quiere torturarme de nuevo. – Ella miró al frente, apartando la mirada de Thorn.

\- Esto es real, Lilium, estas a salvo ahora. Nadie te volverá a torturar, puedes ir donde quieras. – Cuando ella no contestó él preguntó. - ¿Quieres que llame a Acheron?

\- Solo no me hables.

\- Lilium, esto no es una trampa. – Thorn la tocó otra vez para hacer que la mirara, pero una onda de energía que salió de Lilium lo arrojó al otro lado de la habitación.

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos.

\- Supongo que me lo merecía – dijo él.

\- No eres real – repitió ella, angustiada. Estaba perdiendo la convicción. ¿Y si era libre al fin?

\- Lo soy, Lilium, soy yo. Eres libre, nadie te esta jugando una mala pasada – él se acercó. – Créeme.

\- ¿En serio es real?

Había tal angustia en la voz de Lilium que Thorn no pudo evitar abrazarla. Ella se tensó de nuevo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no recibía una muestra de preocupación.

\- No – Lilium lo apartó. Dentro de ella pugnaban la esperanza y la desesperación. Quería creer que era libre, pero tenía miedo de que todo fuera un engaño, como en ocasiones anteriores.

\- Eres libre. Lilium, llamare a Savitar. Él podrá convencerte.

\- No. No llames a nadie. Si soy libre entonces me iré de aquí. – Ella se puso de pie.

\- Espera Lilium, aun no estás bien – Thorn la tomó del brazo.

Nuevamente Thorn fue estrellado contra la pared por una ráfaga de energía que emitió la chthonian. Esta vez él se veía molesto.

\- Solo tienes que decirme que no quieres que te toque, Lilium. No tienes por que estrellarme contra la pared.

\- Yo… - Ella no había querido hacerlo, pero se sentía como cuando recién había adquirido sus poderes y no podía controlarlos. Sus emociones también estaban descontroladas, no sabía que creer. Pero si todo era real tampoco quería lastimar a Thorn. – Lo siento. Debo irme de aquí, no puedo controlar esto – se miró las manos. – Terminaré lastimándote de verdad si me quedo, tengo que salir de aquí. Aun no soy libre, sigo en el inframundo.

\- Pero no estas bien ¿al menos estas convencida que esto es real?

\- No lo se. Thorn, si en realidad eres tú, prométeme que no le dirás a nadie que estoy viva.

\- ¿Por qué me pides algo como eso? – Thorn frunció el ceño, sin entender la petición. – Es absurdo. ¿No quieres saber donde esta... Ciel?

La pregunta de Thorn, o mas bien el nombre de Ciel salió de sus labios con resentimiento que no pudo ocultar.

Lilium se quedó pensativa unos segundos ante la pregunta. Ella no había querido pensar en Ciel. No había querido pensar en ninguno de sus amigos en realidad.

\- No quiero ver a nadie, no quiero saber de nadie. Todos me abandonaron.

Lo que durante tanto tiempo había pensado y jamás había verbalizado al fin fue dicho.

\- Yo pensé que estabas muerta, todos lo pensamos – Thorn quiso justificarse, sorprendido por el reclamo de la chthonian.

Ella no sabía que pensar. Estaba asustada, dolida, confusa y sabía que no podría tener una conversación normal con nadie en esas condiciones.

\- Tengo que salir de aquí, Thorn. Pensar, recuperarme de esto. Necesito estar sola. Soy un peligro para cualquiera que este a mí alrededor. Te ataqué dos veces y no quería hacerlo.

Lilium emergió del reino de las tinieblas hacia el mundo humano. El primer lugar en el que pensó para poder adaptarse a su nueva libertad, fue Londres, Inglaterra, pero al aparecer allí en medio de una calle, que más de un siglo antes no estaba, se sorprendió al ver los cambios ocurridos. Su sorpresa fue más grande cuando vio un coche que no estaba tirado por caballos y que no tenía nada que ver con los escasos autos que comenzaron a aparecer a fines del siglo XIX. Este era mucho más veloz y estaba a punto de pasar por encima de ella. Ella reaccionó desviando el automóvil que finalmente se estrelló contra un poste de luz. Desapareció del lugar sin importarle si alguien la observaba. Algo descontrolada aun, optó por ir a América, Nueva Orleans, para ser más exactos, un lugar que le había encantado durante el siglo ante pasado, sin embargo también había cambiado. No solo las edificaciones, también la vestimenta de las personas, su actitud, todo. Este no era el mundo que ella conocía y no quería llevarse más sorpresas, así que buscó un lugar solitario y seleccionó el desierto esta vez. Solo esperaba que los humanos no hubiesen edificado en aquel lugar, solo quería tranquilidad, pensar, estar segura de que no estaba soñando, o de que era una alucinación inducida.

Finalmente se transportó al desierto, allí todo estaba como ella lo recordaba, solo arena por todos lados, y ni un alma que pudiera perturbarla. Allí estableció una morada temporal, hasta que supiera que hacer, a quien llamar, donde ir. Tambien tenía miedo de ver que tanto el mundo había cambiado. A pesar de que ella había visto innumerables cambios a lo largo de la historia, aquellos que no había presenciado de alguna manera le asustaban. Sin duda en estos momentos estaba pensando como humana, y le temía a lo desconocido...

 _Meses después._

Lilium seguía sin ver a nadie, sin contactarse con nadie. Viviendo en el desierto.

Fiel a su promesa, Thorn no la había contactado y tampoco había avisado a sus amigos que ella se encontraba con vida y en el mundo humano. Él seguía preocupado, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada por ella. El acercarse a Lilium solo traería la mirada de su padre sobre la Chtonian.

Ella en ocasiones interactuaba con los humanos, en ferias y mercados, solo para observar como había cambiado el mundo.

Uno de esos días, a mediados de septiembre del 2012 ella paseaba por un mercado en una aldea del desierto en el que acostumbraba deambular. Llevaba puesta una túnica blanca que acentuaba su figura, y un pañuelo que le cubría la cabeza y la protegía del sol. Observaba lo que los vendedores ofrecían, algunas de esas cosas no las conocía en absoluto. Aunque tenía la habilidad de ver y conocer todo lo que se pusiera en frente de ella le gustaba sorprenderse al averiguar de la forma tradicional para que servía cada una de las cosas con las que se topaba.

Fue a coger algo que al parecer todos usaban en aquella época, teléfono celular, asi los llamaban. Sabía que servía para hablar con personas al otro lado del mundo si quería, mucho más sofisticados y avanzados que los teléfonos que existían en la época que ella había sido encerrada en el inframundo. Otra persona tomó el celular antes que ella, chocando sus manos.

\- Lo siento – dijo el hombre que lo había tomado. – ¿Lo querías?

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, en solo unos segundos se habían reconocido el uno al otro.

\- Styxx – dijo Lilium, casi en un susurro. El hermano gemelo de Acheron. Aquel que debería estar en los Campos Elíseos, siendo tratado como el príncipe que era, estaba ahora aquí, en el mundo humano, vestido de beduino. Ella miró a todos lados, queriendo saber si estaba con alguien más.

\- ¿Lilium? Creí que estabas muerta.

La chthonian frunció el ceño, sin entender porque él estaría enterado de algo como eso.

\- Creo que debo irme – dijo ella.

\- Espera – Styxx la tomó del brazo y la detuvo cuando ella se estaba girando. No podía llegar y desaparecer en medio de un grupo de humanos. – Necesito disculparme contigo.

Lilium frunció aún más el ceño. Entonces inclinó levemente su cabeza como si buscara en el éter y vio en el pasado de Styx para saber por qué estaba allí y con cada imagen que veía su sorpresa aumentaba. Ella supo que Styxx había intentado matar a Acheron para librarse de la maldición que pesaba sobre él. Mientras su hermano viviera él viviría y Styxx solo quería morir para descansar en paz. Pero también supo que había sido castigado con todos los recuerdos de su hermano, y que luego le había salvado la vida a Ash algunos años antes. Supo que no había estado en los Campos Eliseos como Artemisa le había dicho a Ash, sino que lo mantuvo en la Isla Desaparecida, hogar de los Dream hunter y que había pasado necesidades en todos aquellos siglos.

\- No hagas eso – dijo Styxx, sabiendo que ella observaba su pasado. Desvió su cabeza avergonzado.

\- No se por qué te disculpas Styxx – dijo ella al fin.

Styxx miró al vendedor, que los observaba interesado.

\- Vamos a otro lugar, yo necesito… por favor – dijo él.

Ambos se alejaron del mercado, donde ya nadie los veía. Lilium los hizo desaparecer de allí y aparecieron fuera de la carpa de Styxx. Él miró a todos lados, cofundido.

\- Mis caballos y mi perro – dijo él.

De inmediato los animales aparecieron allí también, con las compras que Styxx había hecho hasta el momento.

\- Te escuchó – dijo ella, aun seria.

\- Yo… - Styxx no sabía como empezar. Al ser castigado con los recuerdos de su hermano, se había enterado de como el prometido de Lilium había abusado de ella, luego de que el propio Styxx la acorralara en uno de los pasillos. – Siento lo que te hizo Corban, no fue mi intención que él reaccionara asi… ni siquiera se por que hice lo que hice… yo…

\- ¡Suficiente! - Lilium lo interrumpió, molesta. – No quiero oírlo, no quiero saberlo… - ella empezó a jadear como si le costara respirar.

\- ¿Estas bien? – él se oía preocupado.

\- ¿Es que acaso te importa?

Los poderes de Lilium crepitaban a su alrededor, no podía controlarse cuando se ponía furiosa. Los dos caballos de Styxx se movían nerviosos, al igual que el perro. Todo le afectaba más ahora, sus emociones eran volátiles y el solo recuerdo de esa noche la alteraba, algo que jamás le había sucedido antes.

\- Si me importa – dijo él, algo triste. Toda su vida había sido mal interpretado y la forma en que había tratado a Lilium esa noche era porque ante ella no podía ocultar el resentimiento que le provocaba verla.

\- ¡Mentiroso! – gritó ella, sus poderes descontrolándose y enviando a Styxx lejos.

Él cayó a unos metros, sobre una roca afilada que sobresalía de la arena. Parte del filo de la roca se clavó en su espalda. Rápidamente la arena comenzó a cubrirse de rojo. Styxx trató de incorporarse, entre quejidos. Eso se ganaba por tratar de hacer lo correcto.

Lilium se puso pálida al notar lo que había hecho. No había querido lastimarlo. Se acercó a él rápidamente para socorrerlo.

Styxx se apartó de ella, no queriendo ser lastimado de nuevo. La chthonian lo miró arrepentida. A pesar de todo, no era culpa de Styxx que su antiguo prometido fuera un idiota inseguro.

\- No fue mi intención… me cuesta un poco controlarlo, dejame ayudarte – ella quiso girarlo para ver su espalda.

\- No te molestes – dijo Styxx. – No moriré por algo como esto.

Lilium frunció el ceño, aun arrodillada al lado de Styxx, quien se había incorporado con dificultad. Los ojos de ella se pusieron vidriosos como si quisiera llorar.

\- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó él. No esperaba verla tan vulnerable. Además sentía curiosidad de lo que había pasado en el último siglo con ella.

Lilium asintió, mientras movía la mano sobre la camisa de Styxx haciéndola desaparecer. Lo que vio la sorprendió demasiado, el cuerpo del hermano de Ash estaba cubierto de cicatrices por todo un costado, como si hubiese sido torturado.

\- Te dije que no necesito ayuda – dijo él, tratando de ocultar sus cicatrices.

Por primera vez ella lo miró con detenimiento. Puso su mano sobre el antebrazo de Styxx y de inmediato la herida en su espalda se cerró y el dejó de sentir dolor. También su camisa regresó a su cuerpo.

\- Gracias – dijo él, poniéndose de pie, algo malhumorado.

Lilium continuaba mirándolo, arrodillada en la arena, como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera de verdad. Entonces nuevamente miró en su pasado, mucho más allá que cuando pasaba sus días en la Isla Desaparecida. Lo vio en su vida mortal, como el guerrero y príncipe que una vez fue, y descubrió una gran verdad. Styxx no era el idiota que ella y Ash siempre habían creído que era. Styxx había sufrido tanto o más que su hermano, solo que ellos no se habían enterado de ello. Todas las atrocidades que Styxx supuestamente había cometido no eran más que trampas que le habían tendido.

Styxx miraba las lágrimas correr por las mejillas de la Chthonian. Confundido se arrodilló junto a ella.

\- ¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó él.

\- No lo sé… - ella se secó sus lágrimas, algo molesta – pasa muy a menudo últimamente y no puedo controlarlo, como tampoco puedo controlar el arrojar gente…

Styxx sonrió y le enjugó las lágrimas que seguían saliendo.

\- Lo siento – la chthonian tomó la mano con la que él limpiaba sus lágrimas. – No lo sabía.

Él se veía claramente confundido, hasta que entendió a lo que ella se refería.

\- Lo viste – dijo angustiado, apartando su mano de Lilium. – ¡Viste mi pasado! ¡No tenías derecho!

\- ¿Importa eso? – ella parecía abatida. – ¿Ash lo sabe?

\- No me importa lo que sepa ese bastardo – Styxx apartó la mirada, pero Lilium pudo descubrir el dolor que encerraban esas duras palabras.

Ash y Styxx aun no arreglaban del todo sus diferencias, a pesar de lo que había pasado en los últimos años.

\- Es mejor que me vaya. – La chthonian se puso de pie.

\- Espera – Styxx, aun arrodillado, tomó una de las manos de Lilium. - ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? Me lo debes, por entrometerte en mis recuerdos.

Ella pareció dudar unos segundos, hasta que finalmente dijo:

\- En el infierno, estuve en las mazmorras de Lucifer y luego en las de Noir. Escapé hace solo unos meses.

El rostro de Styxx reflejaba el horror de lo que eso significaba. Ahora entendía las emociones tan volátiles de la chthonian. Pensó en tantas cosas que decirle, palabras de consuelo y simpatía, pero al final no pudo decir nada de eso.

\- ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? – preguntó él, casi de manera normal.

Ella se sorprendió por la invitación, pero luego sonrió, no como esas antiguas sonrisas con las que acostumbraba deslumbrar a todos, sino más bien tímida, como si hubiese olvidado como sonreir de verdad. Pero ya era algo. Styxx sospechaba que ella no había sonreído en mucho tiempo.

Durante los siguientes tres meses se hizo costumbre en Lilium el visitar a Styxx de vez en cuando. Hablaron de muchas cosas que estaban más relacionadas con los cambios en las últimas décadas. También Lilium se enteró que Ash se había casado y tenía un hijo, algunos dark hunter habían sido liberados de su servicio a Artemisa, y que ya no habría más dark hunter libres porque la diosa griega había hecho un berrinche cuando Ash ya no quiso estar bajo su sombra.

Por una parte eso alegraba a Lilium. El que Acheron finalmente fuera libre era una buena noticia, pero no podía evitar sentir envidia y tristeza.

Una noche a fines de noviembre Lilium decidió quedarse a dormir en la tienda de Styxx. Cada uno en un saco de dormir, se dieron las buenas noches y se dejaron llevar por el sueño.

Algunas horas más tarde Styxx despertó por unos extraños jadeos. Ya más despejado se dio cuenta que era Lilium quien tenía una pesadilla. Él se sentó y estiró su mano hacia ella, la sacudió para despertarla. La chthonian despertó, pero aun estaba inmersa en su sueño, porque tomó a Styxx del brazo y lo giró sobre su abdomen, doblándole el brazo hacia la espalda. Estaba a punto de romperle el brazo cuando los gritos de él, finalmente, consiguieron traerla a la realidad.

\- Lo lamento – dijo Lilium, soltando a Styxx.

Él no parecía molesto, solo adolorido mientras sostenía el brazo que casi le había roto. Styxx entendía lo que era ser visitado por sus enemigos en sus pesadillas.

\- Está bien, finalmente no pasó nada.

\- No está bien – dijo ella angustiada. – Hace unos días me preguntabas por que no busco a mis amigos, por que no busco a Ciel, por qué deambulo sola por todos lados… pues por esto… tengo miedo de perder el control, de sentir envidia de Ash y su familia perfecta y hacerles daño sin querer. De comenzar a gritar a los cuatro vientos el por qué me dieron por muerta tan fácilmente y nadie me buscó jamás. ¿Tan débil me creían? – Lilium, ya sentada frente a Styxx apoyó sus codos en las rodillas y sostuvo su cabeza con las manos. – Tengo miedo de buscar a Ciel y descubrir que ya me olvidó, que quizás tiene a alguien más. Después de todo ya ha pasado más de un siglo…

\- Yo perdí a mi esposa hace más de nueve mil años y aun la amo como el primer día, Lilium ¿Por qué no sería lo mismo con Ciel?

\- Porque estoy rota, no sirvo, estoy dañada, soy defectuosa. – Ella lloraba de nuevo. – Y estas malditas lágrimas que no puedo controlar, la ira que no puedo controlar… Pude hacerte daño, lo mejor es que me vaya ahora…

Lilium comenzó a ponerse de pie.

\- No te vayas… - Styxx se puso de pie también.

\- Podría hacerte daño.

Él la abrazó.

\- Se que no me harías daño intencionadamente, confio en ti.

\- No me controlo Styxx, ni siquiera me conozco ya… Odio sentirme asi… Odio sentirme débil, nunca pensé que sería tan débil. Además… ni siquiera sé si esto es real.


	6. Capitulo 5: Retorno

**Capitulo 5: Retorno**

\- ¿A qué te refieres con que no sabes si esto es real? – preguntó Styxx.

Lilium miró a Styxx a los ojos.

\- A veces… tengo miedo de dormir, porque al despertar podría descubrir que todo es un sueño, y que en realidad jamás he salido de las mazmorras de Noir, o de Lucifer. ¿Qué pasa si todo esto es un sueño y en realidad sigo atrapada? Cuando esté confiada en que todo es normal, vea a mis amigos… a Ciel… y luego… me dé cuenta de que todo es una ilusión.

Styxx le sonrió recordando aquella vez en que se había quedado sumido en el sueño gracias al veneno de la daga que lo había herido, tratando de salvar a Acheron. Una de las tantas ocasiones que hacía cosas sin pensar. A pesar de toda la historia entre su hermano y él no había conseguido evitar ayudarlo en ese momento. Mientras estaba en ese sueño vivió la vida que siempre debió ser con su esposa Bethany y el hijo que ella esperaba, cuando Apollimy desató su furia sobre el mundo destruyó a su esposa e hijo. Había odiado al chthonian Savitar cuando lo sacó de ese sueño, y le había borrado la ilusión. Entendía más que nadie el temor de Lilium.

\- Estarás bien, eres una mujer fuerte – dijo Styxx. – Y todo esto es real, o si no, no me habría dolido tanto el golpe que me diste.

Ella sonrió apenas, tratando de tranquilizarse.

\- Ya no sé quién soy y odio eso. Tú lo pasaste mucho peor que yo durante milenios, y ahora estás bien.

Él rió por esas palabras.

\- Solo estuve abandonado en una isla tratando de sobrevivir, no fui torturado día y noche por mis captores. Eso solo ocurrió durante un año, no durante más de un siglo y créeme, luego de ese año no era capaz de ver a nadie con confianza hasta que ella… - Styxx sonrió, recordando a Bethany de nuevo, – pudo sacarme de ese estado.

\- Bethany… - repitió la chthonian. – Realmente la amabas, nunca fue una unión política para ti, aun así… - Lilium recordó la última vez que vio a Styxx antes de que Apollymi arrazara con el mundo.

\- Fui un idiota, lo sé. – Él estaba realmente avergonzado, sabía lo que Lilium estaba recordando. – Estaba molesto por la actitud de Ryssa y la tuya. Ignorándome y pensando solo en Acheron. Estaba celoso, siempre, siempre quise que mi hermana me reconociera, que mi padre me mirara con orgullo. Tú habías sido adoptada, nadie sabía de tu origen, se escuchaban muchos rumores de que no eras del todo humana y aun así… a tus padres no les importaba. En cambio nosotros… mi padre dudo durante muchos años el si yo era su hijo, o no, le costó aceptarme y nadie pareció darse cuenta de ello. Tú me agradabas y me hacías sentir en paz, te parecerá extraño, pero tenías un efecto casi analgésico para mí, cuando estabas cerca, como Acheron, sin embargo me evitabas y me veías como algo apestoso que se había pegado a tu sandalia.

Lilium suspiró.

\- Yo no sabía de tus jaquecas. Nada de eso…

\- No tenías por que saberlo en realidad.

\- Pero al menos debí darte el beneficio de la duda, solo me dejé llevar por lo que otros decían, Ryssa, Acheron, tus supuestos amigos, tu padre y el mío.

Styxx le restó importancia al asunto, diciendo:

\- ¿Por qué tenemos esta conversación a esta hora de la madrugada?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Solo duerme, vive un día a la vez, Lilium, y disfrútalo.

\- ¿Es así como lo haces, Styxx?

\- Así es, y aunque no siempre funciona, me mantiene cuerdo la mayoría de los días.

XCXCX

A la mañana siguiente la chthonian se marchó y no regresó a ver a Styxx durante algunas semanas. Siguió su consejo y optó por vivir un día a la vez.

Fue así como uno de esos días llegó a Nueva Orleans. No había regresado desde aquel primer momento en que había salido del inframundo. Sabía que allí estaba uno de los hogares favoritos de Acheron en el plano humano. El que visitaba con mayor frecuencia, y aunque no se acercó a ese lugar, si recorrió las calles de aquella ciudad tan variopinta e interesante. Era momento de retomar el contacto con los humanos y todos aquellos que habían sido importantes para ella alguna vez. Quizás no de inmediato, pero si poco a poco.

XCXCX

Era diciembre de 2012, temporada en que muchos portales del inframundo se estaban abriendo, o puertas selladas se estaban debilitando. Era momento de reforzar cerraduras, y volver a poner cadenas.

Lilium sabía que en aquellos momentos debían estarse llevando a cabo cruentas luchas, combates mortales por el destino de la humanidad, sin embargo, durante un siglo la humanidad había estado a salvo sin ella. Había muchos otros que se harían cargo de la situación. Ella decidió tomar ejemplo de Savitar y mantenerse al margen.

El 23 de diciembre optó por ir nuevamente al desierto y visitar a Styxx, pero en su campamento no encontró nada más que la carpa vacía y eso la preocupó. Quizás Styxx solo estaba de viaje para adquirir provisiones, pero había algo en el ambiente, que no podía identificar aun, que la preocupaba. Decidió mirar al pasado del lugar para conocer lo sucedido, y su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio como Savitar había estado allí, buscando a Styxx. Fue más allá buscando en el éter y al conocer las motivaciones del Chthonian su preocupación aumentó.

Su primer impulso fue intervenir, pero luego se dijo a si misma que no habría nada que ella pudiera hacer en ese momento.

XCXCX

Milenios atrás, Apollymi, también conocida como la Destructora, al saber que estaba embarazada y que su esposo el rey de los dioses atlantes, Archon, quería asesinar a su bebé a causa de una profecía que habían lanzado sus 3 hijas, lo ocultó en el mundo humano. Esas 3 hijas eras las Moiras, Laquesis, Clotho y Atropos. Archon las había engendrado con una diosa griega. Las Moiras, había predicho que Acheron sería el causante de la destrucción del panteón atlante, por lo que Archon ordenó su inmediata muerte.

El lugar en que la diosa ocultó a su hijo fue en el vientre de una reina griega que esperaba a un bebe. Las vidas de estos dos niños se mezclaron y entrelazaron de tal modo, que al nacer la única diferencia entre ellos era el color de sus ojos. Plateados los de Acheron, azules los de Styxx. Además estaba decretado que mientras Acheron viviera, Styxx seguiría viviendo. Ambos habían sufrido, ambos habían sido despreciados, sin embargo a Acheron siempre se le había hecho creer que el origen de todos sus problemas era su hermano Styxx. Había crecido odiándolo y mal interpretando cada uno de sus actos.

Cuando era apenas un adolescente, Styxx se había casado en secreto con quien creía era nada más que una campesina, Bethany.

Al morir Acheron a manos de Apolo, Styxx también había muerto. Fue en aquel momento que la ira de la Destructora se desató sobre el mundo, hundió la Atlántida, acabo con los dioses atlantes, convirtiéndolos en piedra, y con la mayoría de los humanos que estaban sobre la tierra. Su ira llegó hasta el panteón griego, pero una artimaña de Artemisa había traído a Acheron de regreso a la vida, pero lo había dejado a su servicio durante milenios, guiando y preparando a los Dark Hunter, guerreros inmortales, que una vez habían sido humanos, y que traicionados en vida habían buscado la venganza haciendo un pacto con Artemisa a cambio de su alma y su servidumbre eterna, para destruir a los daimons, criaturas de la noche que cazaban almas humanas para sobrevivir, y que alguna vez habían sido Apolitas, la raza que Apolo había creado y luego maldecido.

Styxx también regresó a la vida, y al hacerlo se dio cuenta que ya no existía nada de lo que alguna vez había amado, su esposa y el hijo que esperaba habían muerto por la ira de la Destructora. Durante milenios Styxx había estado abandonado, puesto en la isla Desaparecida por Artemisa, mientras la diosa griega le hacía creer a Acheron que estaba en los Campos Eliseos, pero como de alguna manera el atlante seguía odiando a su hermano, jamás se interesó realmente por su suerte. Pero demasiado tiempo pasó para Styxx en aquel lugar solitario y llegó un momento en que lo único que había deseado era la muerte de su hermano para acabar con su propia existencia.

Su plan para acabar con su hermano había fallado, y recibió un castigo por ello: los recuerdos de Acheron para que lo atormentaran, como si los propios no hubiesen sido suficientes. Pero a pesar de todo aquello en el 2008 había salvado a su hermano de una emboscada, sin embargo aun su relación estaba llena de fricciones.

Apenas unos meses antes Acheron se había enterado que todo el odio que sentía por Styxx era inmerecido, aun así no podía acercarse a él abiertamente. Era demasiado doloroso para ambos toda su historia y había optado por mantenerse apartado, queriendo sanar las heridas de Styxx con su ausencia.

Y todo aquello que había sucedido tenía mucha relación con el motivo de la visita de Savitar a Styxx.

El chthonian le había pedido a Styxx que le ayudara a salvar a Acheron de algunos dioses atlantes, que querían asesinarlo para tener todos sus poderes de regreso. Lo había llevado a su isla para comenzar con el plan.

Estos dioses habían despertado a causa del debilitamiento del poder que los mantenía convertidos en piedra y la intervención de Simi, quien tenía pensado despertar a una de las diosas que se encontraba allí, como regalo para Styxx. Finalmente la diosa Bet'anya no había despertado, pero sí otros dioses, entre los que se encontraba Archon. Como Savitar había sido el chthonian de la Atlántida antes de que esta desapareciera, Archon lo había contactado a él para exigir justicia por lo que le había sucedido a su panteón y pedía la vida de Acheron como pago por el gran insulto de la Destructora.

¿Y por qué Simi quería darle a Styxx una diosa atlante como regalo? Porque ella en realidad era también mitad diosa egipcia, y más que eso, era Bethany, la esposa de Styxx. El hermano de Acheron sabía que ella era parte del panteón egipcio, pero no sabía de su vínculo con el panteón atlante. Nadie sabía que Bet'anya Agriosa era en realidad Bethany, la esposa de Styxx, hasta que Simi se metió en los recuerdos de este para poder darle lo que él mas deseaba, como regalo de navidad.

Luego de llevar a Styxx con Acheron y que tuvieran una discusión que incluyeron golpes, porque el dios atlante de alguna manera quería mantener a salvo a Styxx del descabellado plan medio formulado que tenían, donde el antiguo príncipe de Dydimos se haría pasar por su hermano frente a Archon, Savitar llevó a Styxx con la Destructora, Apollymi, quien le prestó sus poderes para que pudiera defenderse.

En ese momento en que la diosa marcó a Styxx como un atlante ella se enteró de la verdad oculta. Que Apolo se había encaprichado con Styxx cuando era un adolescente y que lo había entregado a los dioses atlantes durante un año para que lo torturaran, cuando no consiguió del príncipe lo que estaba buscando. También supo que un impostor usurpó el lugar de Styxx y los peores momentos que había pasado Acheron a raíz de su hermano en realidad habían sido a causa del impostor que había tomado el lugar del príncipe de Dydimos. Savitar lo había sabido años antes, pero jamás había mencionado el tema porque consideraba que remover tantos recuerdos amargos en realidad no traería nada bueno.

Luego de que Apollymi le diera protección a Styxx y que sus ojos y cabello se tornaran del mismo color que el de Acheron, Savitar estaba a punto de llevarlo a Katoteros, paraíso atlante, cuando apareció Urian en el lugar, buscándolos para tener una última reunión antes de que empezara el caos.

Urian había sido un daimon alguna vez, pero siendo salvado por Acheron, ahora era parte de su grupo más cercano y había formado una estrecha relación con Styxx.

Al llegar Urian con Styxx y Savitar a su isla descubrieron que Acheron tenía una reunión con su esposa Tory, con su hija demonio Simi y su hermana Xirena, Danger y Alexion, dos sombras que habían sido dark hunter alguna vez y que eran esposos. Katra, la hija que Acheron había tenido con Artemisa. Sin, el esposo de esta, que era un dos asirio. Luego se les unieron el dios asirio Zakar, hermano gemelo de Sin, los dioses egipcios Set, padre de Bet'anya, Ma'at, Maahes, y el semidiós Seth.

Fue en aquel momento, mientras discutían los planes que tenían para enfrentarse a Archon y sus dioses, que le comunicaron a Styxx la verdadera identidad de Bethany. La idea de que ella podía ser traída de regreso le dio esperanzas, pero eso no disminuyó la ira que sintió al pensar que todos esos años ella había estado tan cerca y sin embargo por la estupidez de mucha gente no habían podido estar juntos.

\- Mi pregunta más importante de todas – dijo Styxx a los allí reunidos - ¿Dónde está mi Bethany?

No alcanzaron a responder la pregunta porque entre ellos, mientras estaban reunidos en uno de los salones del hogar de Savitar, apareció una figura alta, encapuchada. De inmediato todos se pusieron en guardia.

\- ¿¡Quién eres!? – exigió saber Savitar, ya que pesar que solo personas de su confianza podían llegar al lugar, nunca se era demasiado precavido.

El recién llegado dejó caer su capucha y varios pares de ojos sorprendidos la miraron al reconocerla. La primera en reaccionar fue Simi, quien luego de dar un grito se lanzó a los brazos de la Chthonian recién llegada.

\- ¡Akra Lilium!

La chtonian le sonrió con tristeza, abrazándola.

\- ¡La Simi creía que estabas muerta, la Simi te vio desaparecer y convertirte en polvo! – dijo la demonio Charonte.

\- Pero ya estoy de vuelta – dijo Lilium, acariciando la cabeza de la demonio, mientras miraba a los allí reunidos. – No pensé ver rostros tan sorprendidos.

\- Me alegra que estés aquí – dijo Styxx, sonriéndole.

La chthonian le dio las gracias, sonriendo también.

\- Me alegra que estés en mejor estado que la última vez que nos vimos – dijo Seth, el semidiós pelirrojo, que había compartido celda con ella en las mazmorras de Noir.

\- La verdad es que nunca te vi – dijo Lilium, algo sorprendida, al reconocer la voz de Seth.

\- Si, eso es comprensible – comentó el semidiós, avergonzado.

\- También nos alegra verte mejor – dijo Ma'at, la diosa egipcia.

\- ¿Ustedes me sacaron de allí? No estaba segura, aun está confuso todo. – Comentó Lilium, suspirando.

\- Esto es… - dijo Savitar - ¿En serio eres tú?

\- Lilium… - susurró Acheron, aun le costaba creer que era ella. – No entiendo… ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? – Miró a Ma'at - ¿De dónde la sacaron?

\- La encontramos en las mazmorras de Noir, por accidente. – Contestó Ma'at. – Buscábamos a Seth cuando la encontramos allí. La dejamos con Thor.

Un escalofrío recorrió a varios de los presentes al escuchar el nombre de Noir.

\- ¡Ese bastardo! – la ira de Savitar era evidente.

Cuando Simi le dio algo de espacio fue el turno de Savitar de abrazar a la chthonian. Lo hizo como si fuera lo más precioso que poseyera en la vida.

\- De haber sabido… - dijo él – te habría buscado. ¡Le habría sacado la mierda a golpes a ese bastardo!

\- Pero no lo sabías. – Ella lo apartó suavemente. – Y creo que ahora tenemos algo más importante que hacer, he venido a ayudar, si lo necesitan. No estoy en mi mejor momento, pero algo podré hacer.

Los más sorprendidos por la actitud de la Chthonian fueron Acheron, Savitar y Alexion. Styxx le sonrió con tristeza, esperando que ella alguna vez volviera a ser la Lilium sonriente que siempre había sido.

Se reanudó la reunión, las preguntas que estaban en el aire y todo lo demás pasó a un segundo plano, ahora lo importante era salir de esta crisis con todos ellos de una pieza. Ya después hablarían con Lilium aquellos que quisieran hacerlo.

Luego de informarle a Styxx que el cuerpo de Bethany estaba en una de las habitaciones de la mansión de Savitar, él fue hasta allí, acompañado de Katra, Urian y Simi. Esta última prometió regresar al lado de Lilium tan pronto pudiera.

En el salón quedaron los demás. Algunos se separaron y Lilium pronto se vio rodeada por Alexion, Danger, Savitar, Tory y Acheron.

\- Bienvenida. – Acheron la abrazó, a pesar de sentir que estaba distante de todos ellos.

\- Por lo que ellos dicen – Savitar señaló a Ma'at y Seth. – Hace ya algún tiempo abandonaste Azmodea ¿Dónde estuviste todo ese tiempo?

\- Preparándome para poder verlos a la cara, supongo – ella se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

\- ¿Qué pasó…? – comenzó a preguntar Acheron, pero un grito desgarrador proveniente de una de las habitaciones, los dejó a todos en silencio. Eran los lamentos de Styxx al ver a su esposa petrificada.

\- Deberías ir con él, Acheron, creo que necesita a su hermano más que nunca. – Los ojos de Lilium estaban algo nublados por unas lágrimas que ella trataba de contener.

\- Hablaremos cuando todo esto termine – dijo él, y luego se dio media vuelta para ir con su hermano.

Ella miró a su alrededor algo incómoda. Sabía que ellos tenían muchas preguntas, pero no estaba segura de querer hablar de todo aquello. Finalmente sus ojos se posaron en Tory y en el vientre algo abultado que evidenciaba que Acheron esperaba su segundo hijo.

\- ¿Ya sabes lo que será? – peguntó Lilium, sin saber que decir, luego del silencio incómodo que había caído sobre todos ellos.

\- Aun no… - Tory le sonrió. – Ash me habló mucho de ti.

\- Lo imagino… me alegra que sea feliz.

La sonrisa de Tory se amplió.

\- Creo que me retiraré un momento – Lilium siguió el mismo camino que Acheron había tomado minutos antes.

\- ¿Ella estará bien? – preguntó Danger, tomando la mano de su esposo Alexion.

\- Definitivamente no es la misma, lo cual es normal si pasas una temporada en Azmodea – contestó Alexion.

XCXCX

Lilium se cruzó con Urian, Katra y Simi en el pasillo. La demonio la abrazó de nuevo, pero la chthonian la apartó suavemente.

\- Después Simi, ahora debemos arreglar algunas cosas – le sonrió.

\- Está bien, entiendo que hay mucho que hacer, dioses que devorar, luego la Simi consentirá a su akra con grandes bocados de carne de demonio asada con mucha salsa de barbacoa.

\- Lo que digas Simi, aunque la carne de demonio nunca ha sido mi favorita.

Simi siguió por el pasillo a Katra y Urian, mientras Lilium entraba a la habitación donde estaban Styxx y Acheron. Al verlos se sintió aliviada, no había nada de qué preocuparse, ellos parecían estar en la fase de reconciliación. Aunque se asustó un poco cuando Styxx le hizo prometer a Acheron que lo mataría si no podían traer a Bethany de regreso.

Ella estaba a punto de retirarse, y ellos aun no la habían notado, cuando un destello en la habitación la dejó petrificada en el lugar. Era Artemisa quien había aparecido en medio de los gemelos. La Chthonian los dejó con sus asuntos, sin que alguno de los presentes notara que había estado allí, y fue a recorrer el lugar, empapándose en los recuerdos que cada rincón del hogar de Savitar le traía.

Finalmente todo quedó arreglado para el ataque a los dioses atlantes, aquellos que participarían de la batalla tomaron sus puestos. Cuando todo acabó, Styxx había sido asesinado y regresado a la vida como un Chthonian, lo que había puesto especialmente felices a Acheron y Lilium. Archon había muerto a manos de Styxx, Bethany había regresado completa a ellos. Apollymi había confesado que en realidad no había asesinado al hijo de Styxx, sino que lo había puesto en el vientre de otra mujer, como una vez hiciera con su propio hijo, y que ese hijo en realidad era Urian. Apolo fue entregado a la Destructora como una ofrenda, el dios griego pagaría de esa manera todo lo que había lastimado a Acheron y Styxx, incluso Lilium se sentía vengada indirectamente por lo que le había hecho a ella cuando estaba en las celdas de Lucifer.

La chthonian no podía ver el futuro de Styxx con Bethany, pero estaba segura de que ahora que se habían reunido sería un buen futuro. Tenía que serlo después de todo lo que habían sufrido.

XCXCX

Lilium observaba a Tory detenidamente, casi de forma grosera, mientras sostenía a su hijo Sebastos. Se encontraban ya de regreso en Katoteros en uno de los salones, sentadas en unos sofás, la una frente a la otra.

\- Oh, si sigues mirándome así, harás que se me suban los colores – dijo Tory, tratando de bromear. Sabía lo importante que era Lilium para Acheron y quería llevarse bien con ella, pero hasta el momento le había sacado una que otra palabra.

\- Lo siento, solo pensaba… aun no puedo entender por qué Acheron se enamoró de ti – dijo la Chthonian.

Tory la miró sorprendida y entristecida.

\- Pues… yo tampoco lo entiendo – dijo al recuperar la voz. – No soy como las otras bellezas de las cuales siempre está rodeado. No puedo competir con una diosa en belleza… o una chthonian.

\- No lo digo por eso – Lilium arrugó la frente. – Él no es tan superficial. Lo digo porque tuvieron un pésimo primer encuentro, y tú le arrojaste un martillo… un martillo ¿en serio? Eso fue… tan agresivo.

Tory se sonrojó, pero al mismo tiempo sonrió.

\- Si, tienes razón, no es algo que podría asegurar una buena relación.

Lilium sonrió un poco, de manera un tanto tierna, lo que la hizo ver mucho más hermosa, causando una buena impresión en Tory.

\- Me alegra que él al fin sea feliz y que estén juntos. Él en serio necesitaba a alguien que lo tuviera como prioridad. – La Chthonian hizo una mueca. – Aunque si alguien me hubiese arrojado un martillo probablemente lo habría lanzado por los aires.

Tory rió por el comentario, justo en el momento en que Acheron se reunía con ellas.

\- Veo que se divierten – comentó él.

\- Si, pero ya me iba – dijo la Chthonian.

\- ¿A dónde irás?

\- No lo sé, no he decidido aun donde pasaré la noche.

\- Aun tienes una habitación aquí en Katoteros, si lo deseas.

\- No, está bien. Buscaré un nuevo hogar… algún día.

\- ¿Y qué hay de Bascania?

\- Sabes que tiene nuevos inquilinos.

\- Unos inquilinos que estoy seguro te esperan.

\- No. Lo he pensado. En serio lo he pensado y no creo que Ciel necesite esto en su vida, Acheron.

\- ¿El qué? ¿La mujer que ama en su vida? Porque la última vez que lo vi él aun te amaba, y eso fue hace menos de una década.

Lilium suspiró sonoramente.

\- Dime, Acheron ¿Cómo crees que él reaccione cuando le diga donde estuve? ¿Qué estaba viva y que era prisionera? Más que eso, yo no soy la mejor compañía en estos momentos. Me siento como al inicio, cuando cualquier pequeño cambio en mis emociones conseguía hacer arder todo. Lastimé a Thor, a Styxx, a algunos humanos, incluso… no quiero lastimarte a ti, a tu familia, o a Ciel…

\- No lo harás, tú eres…

\- ¡No digas que soy fuerte! – interrumpió la Chthonian. - ¡Si de verdad lo hubieses creído habrías confiado en que estaba vivía y habrías ido por mi!

Acheron y Tory se quedaron viéndola, él con una expresión de culpa y ella bastante sorprendida.

\- Tienes razón, yo…

\- No, - Lilium se puso de pie, - yo… - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, - solo quiero estar bien, quiero que cuando nos encontremos otra vez, Ciel vea a la misma mujer de la cual se enamoró y ya no soy esa mujer. Tampoco quiero que sepa donde estuve.

\- Pero entonces como…

\- ¡No lo sé! Solo quiero habituarme, quiero… golpear gente, destruir. Siento la rabia aquí dentro – puso su mano en el pecho. – A veces siento que está a punto de desbordar, que me ahoga… quiero… no se…

Acheron se acercó a ella y la abrazó, ella trató de apartarse, pero él no la dejó. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de la Chthonian, sin control. Muchas veces había llorado desde que había salido de aquel lugar. Lloraba de angustia y sobre todo de rabia, al igual que ahora, pero poco a poco esas lágrimas comenzaron a ser de tristeza. Enterró su rostro en el cuello de Acheron, su hermano, lo abrazó y el llanto se hizo sonoro. Quizás era egoísta, pero sentía tanta tristeza y lástima por ella misma que no podía detener sus lágrimas.

Cuando ella finalmente se tranquilizó y se apartó de Acheron, se dio cuenta que Tory los había dejado solos, y que Acheron también tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- ¿Que tan patética puedo ser? – preguntó la chthonian tratando de recuperar la compostura.

\- No eres patética, es normal sentirse así, herido, desamparado y solo. Pero tú una vez me dijiste que al apoyarnos en otros conseguimos ser más fuertes, confiar en otros nos hacía más sabios.

\- Nunca sigo mis propios consejos – ella trató de sonreír.

Acheron sonrió y dijo:

\- Yo tampoco lo hago, porque es más fácil ver lo que está mal en los demás que en uno mismo.

\- Si, somos sabios incapaces de amansar a nuestros propios demonios… literalmente.

Él la abrazó otra vez, recordando el pasado lleno de resentimientos con su hermano Styxx, con quien esperaba resolver todos sus conflictos y tener la relación que siempre debió ser.

\- Sabes que siempre estaré para ti – dijo él. – Lo sabes ¿verdad?

\- Lo se, siento lo que dije hace un rato, yo… no lo pienso en realidad… o si, es extraño, cuando soy racional se que no es así, pero cuando mis emociones me superan digo lo que se me pasa por la cabeza.

\- Eso no importa. ¿Sabes lo que debes hacer? Retomar tu vida, dirigirla. Volver a ver a todas aquellas personas que te quieren.

\- Cuando esté mejor… quizás.

Ella se marchó, dejando a Acheron sumido en sus pensamientos. Respetaría la decisión de su amiga y no diría nada a Ciel y Sebastian.

XCXCX

Era momento de que algunas cosas tomaran curso. Esa ira acumulada dentro de si misma debía liberarla de alguna manera.

Sin importarle ya mucho las consecuencias de lo que se había metido en su cabeza, Lilium se apareció en el inframundo. Justamente en el reino de Lucifer, en medio de su palacio, justo frente a él.

El señor de las Tinieblas se encontraba sentado en su trono, en medio de su sala principal. Besaba frenéticamente a su consorte, Lilith, cuando sintió una presencia familiar que lo hizo apartarse de la reina de los súcubos.

Lilium lo miraba de manera fría y letal. Apenas una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Lucifer, tratando de que su sorpresa no fuera evidente.

\- Veo que has regresado – dijo Lucifer, apartando a Lilith de él y levantándose de su trono. – Supongo que quieres pasar otra temporada en mis calabozos, te trataré maravillosamente, querida.

Lilium no dijo nada, solo miró a Lilith, esperando que se marchara.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Aun no has recuperado el habla? Lástima, tus gritos eran tan excitantes, solo pregúntale a Lilith como llegaba a ella luego de una sesión de tortura en tu celda.

La chthonian miró a Lucifer de nuevo y se lanzó contra él sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. De un golpe en la mandíbula lo lanzó varios metros hacia atrás. El Príncipe de las Tinieblas terminó chocando contra una pared de piedra, que se resquebrajó con el golpe.

\- Debí hacer esto inmediatamente después de ser libre – habló Lilium al fin. Luego miró a Lilith, quién estaba a punto de hablar, pero la silenció con su poder. – Si quieres vivir te recomiendo que salgas de aquí ¡Ahora!

Lilith no se hizo repetir la orden y salió de aquel lugar. El poder de la Chthonian reverberaba por toda la habitación, la reina súcubo se sentía débil ante su presencia.

\- Veo que ya hablas – dijo Lucifer, comenzando a ponerse de pie, con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

\- Haré desaparecer para siempre esa sonrisa de tu rostro, no tienes idea lo que has desencadenado sobre ti. – La Chthonian se acercaba a él, mientras hablaba.

\- Hablas mucho y haces poco, Chthonian. ¿Has olvidado quién soy? No puedes matarme y lo sabes…

\- Claro que puedo, tú has olvidado que no se trata de la persona, sino del poder que mantenga el equilibrio en el mundo, tú puedes desaparecer y otro tomará tu lugar, sabes que puedo hacerlo.

Por primera vez Lucifer mostró algo de duda y temor, aun así dijo:

\- No hay quien pueda tomar mi poder, lo sabes. Si me matas provocarás una fisura en el universo, y con eso traerás el caos.

\- ¿Te escuchas a ti mismo? Puedo oír la duda y el miedo en tu voz. – Lilium tomó a Lucifer del cabello, terminando de levantarlo hasta dejarlo a su altura para mirarlo a los ojos. – Ni tú te crees lo que me acabas de decir.

Lucifer lanzó energía hacia la Chthonian para desprenderse de su agarre. Ella retrocedió unos pasos quedándose con algunas hebras de cabello de Lucifer en las manos.

\- Sabes quién es más fuerte aquí – dijo ella y se lanzó de nuevo contra él.

Con su mano en el rostro de Lucifer lo arrastró hacia el suelo, agrietando el piso de piedra con la cabeza del príncipe de las tinieblas. Aristas de piedra saltaban a su alrededor cada vez que ella le azotaba la cabeza contra el piso, sin darle tiempo para nada. Lucifer trataba de apartarla con ambas manos, pero le era imposible soltarse del poderoso agarre de la mujer.

Sangre manaba de la cabeza del demonio y poco a poco su resistencia se hacía más débil. Lilium sabía que podía darle el golpe de gracia cuando quisiera, pero cuando estaba a punto de levantarlo para verlo a los ojos, algo la golpeó y la llevó consigo algunos metros. La chthonian quiso deshacerse del atacante que acababa de llegar y rápidamente lo inmovilizó en el suelo. Iba a aplicarle un golpe cuando escuchó que la llamaba por su nombre. Lo miró con detenimiento, finalmente lo reconoció.

\- ¡Shia! – dijo ella, algo sorprendida.

XCXCX

N.A.: Después de mucho al fin estoy aquí actualizando este fic para quien lo lea. Sé que se ve algo confuso, y tiene millones de spoiler de la novela Styxx, pero había que ponerlo para que fuera entendible para quienes no han leído el libro… creo que me tarde tanto porque en serio no sabía cómo poner todo eso en un solo capitulo. Gracias por leer y agradecería sus comentarios.


End file.
